UN DESIR TROP GRAND
by T'Pau
Summary: Booth et Hannah…Angéla et Hodgins. Brennan reste seule…Sa décision est prise. Le Drame arrive avec un simple CD, une échographie qui bouleverse tout. B and B bien sûr ! Pour le meilleur et peut-être le pire… Curieuse ? Venez lire…
1. Chapter 1

Voilà! Je suis enfin arriver à m'extirper de sa tête, des mois, des années que je suis prisonnière dans un coin sombre de son cerveau, opprimée, soumise à ses idées fleur bleue dégoulinantes de sentimentalisme. Elle m'enfermait, me muselait alors que ma colère grondait. Je suis libre!

Je peux enfin m'exprimer, je suis son côté obscur, ses pensées les plus noires. Je me faufile dans son sommeil pour lui souffler des horreurs. Je me suis affranchie, j'ai gagné ma liberté!

Alors tremblez, le démon, son Ange noir prend son envol et obscurcira vos cœurs de ses ailes aux couleurs du désespoir !

Osez poser les yeux sur vos petits écrans mercredi et découvrir…

Une fin différente pour l'épisode 6x 11, je vous embarque à bord d'une nouvelle réalité…

Je ne la laisserai pas de nouveau m'enchainer, pas avant d'avoir assouvie ma vengeance. L'amour fait trop mal, il n'est qu'un sentiment qui nous rend faible.

Qui suis-je? BlackAngel et j'ouvre la porte à vos cauchemars.

La série officielle Bones ne m'appartient pas, dommachhheee!Seuls les personnages des réalités alternatives dans lesquelles je les fait vivre sont à moi et seulement à MOI!

Attention Spoilers

**Un désir trop grand**

**Acte 1: Prise de bec**

Assise à même le tissu rugueux et inconfortable de la moquette, la jeune femme se balançait doucement, prisonnière d'une transe habillée de sanglots et de douleur. L'obscurité avait envahie le salon, plongeant l'appartement dans le noir complet. Seul l'écran d'ordinateur jetait sur son visage quelques lueurs qui rompaient la nuit. L'ombre appuya encore une fois sur retour et de nouveau le lecteur s'enclencha pour faire apparaître l'embryon qui évoluait au sein de cette poche maternelle aquatique. Hypnotisée par le spectacle de cette vie qui, dans quelques mois, exploserait sa vigueur à la face du monde, et ravirait sans aucun doute, qu'elle soit fille ou garçon, ses parents, des larmes chaudes lui brûlèrent les yeux, troublant ce regard bleu qui s'était éteint quelques semaines plus tôt. Bien que pour certains cette masse parue presque informe, Tempérance Brennan y voyait déjà les contours de cette minuscule main avec leurs doigts à peine formés sous la fine membrane, ce corps qui ressemblait encore à une grosse larve mais dont le cœur palpitait à une vitesse hallucinante, et ses petites jambes toutes repliées. La tête surdimensionnée restait floue, à peine l'ébauche d'un nez et d'une bouche qui semblait aller à la rencontre d'un pouce opposable. La jeune femme replia sa poitrine sur son ventre stérile, sans utilité, broyée par l'envie irrépressible de le voir un jour s'épanouir, ce désir devenait de plus en plus pressant, incontrôlable, comme un besoin vitale de se sentir à nouveau vivante, indispensable à quelqu'un. Elle aussi voulait sentir dans son flan, sous ses paumes cette vie, une vie qu'elle avait voulu créer il y presque deux ans mais à laquelle elle avait renoncé.

Angéla sentit ses mains trembler en retournant la pile de documents éparts sur sa table de travail, plus elle cherchait et plus son cœur s'affolait, lorsque Jack pénétra à son tour dans le bureau accompagné d'un Booth impatient. Ils stoppèrent tout net en observant l'artiste au bord de la panique.

- Je suis désolé, Ange, calme-toi, je n'aurais pas du te houspiller comme ça! Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je n'ai pas le droit de passer mes nerfs sur toi parce que Bones ne répond à mes appels mais…commença à s'excuser l'agent fédéral.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, enfin les yeux sombres embrumés de l'artiste qui éclata finalement en sanglots. Hodgins répondit au regard interrogateur de l'agent par une mine d'incompréhension et s'enlaça pour emprisonner son épouse dans ses bras.

Avec la grossesse, Angie était devenue hypersensible et Booth regretta son agacement.

- Ben ma douce, relax, tu vas le retrouver. Peut-être tout simplement est-il dans le bureau du docteur B, elle aura jeté un œil dessus avant de partir vendredi.

A ces mots Angela se redressa horrifiée, perdant dans la seconde toutes ses couleurs.

- Oh mon Dieu! Souffla-t-elle entre deux sanglots, ses deux mains maintenant sur les lèvres.

Se jetant dans les bras de leur ami Booth:

- Je suis …c'est ma faute. Il faut absolument la retrouver Booth, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas fait de bêtise à cause de…moi…

Booth se raidit maintenant inquiet.

- Peut-être que tu pourrais nous expliquer? Il la dirigea gentiment vers le canapé tandis que Jack lui apportait un verre d'eau. Voir sa femme aussi bouleversée sans savoir pourquoi l'ébranlait infiniment.

- Je crois que j'ai laissé le CD dans le dossier lorsque je lui ai apporté. Elle était prête à partir et devait le regarder chez elle ce week-end. Ses yeux imploraient son mari.

A ses paroles, Jack pâli à son tour. - le cd Ange, notre CD?

Le ton entre reproche et évidence déstabilisa encore plus l'agent qui sentait poindre la catastrophe. Mais enfin, réfléchit-il, de mémoire il n'y avait aucun disque dans le dossier…

- Quel CD bon sang? Explosa-t-il

Le couple le regarda d'un air malheureux et coupable.

- Ecoute Booth, vendredi soir Angéla et moi avons fait une vidéo échographie du bébé qu'on a enregistré sur CD, Clark nous a surprit, il avait l'air ému, il nous a félicité puis s'est retiré et… je voulais faire une surprise à Angéla, d'une chose à l'autre, je crois qu'on était pressés de rentrer et Ange a du le glisser par erreur dans la pochette.

- C'est tout de même pas une écho qui va choquer Bones, soyez sérieux!

A leur tour, Jack et Angéla fixèrent l'homme, leur ami, heurtés d'entendre autant d'indifférence de sa part. Booth pu seulement plaquer sa paume contre sa joue suite à la gifle magistrale que la brune lui administra.

- Si tu le prends comme ça, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire! Asséna-t-elle d'une voix blanche en tournant les talons furieuse, essuyant d'un revers de main rageur, ses joues mouillées.

- Alors là, Booth, tu me déçois! Renchérit Jack. C'est pas parce que ça n'a pas marché avec Brennan et que tu vis sur un petit nuage avec ta…

Booth sentit que l'entomologiste se retenait sur le qualificatif concernant sa petite amie.

Avec Hannah, que tu es en droit d'être aussi méchant.

Brennan est assez bouleversée en ce moment et lorsqu'elle a touché l'autre fois le ventre d'Angie, elle avait l'air tellement malheureuse… je suis certain qu'elle enviait Ange à ce moment là et depuis elle semble plus fatiguée, moins attentive pendant son travail mais bien sûr tu n'en t'ais pas aperçu. Lui reprocha-t-il encore.- Pour moi je dirais qu'elle va le faire ce bébé et qu'elle fera tout pour parvenir à cette grossesse… quel que soit le moyen employé.

Devant l'attitude du fédéral oscillant entre curiosité et scepticisme.

Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, je ne pense pas qu'elle se serve de ton ''don''! Lui cracha-t-il encore à la figure.- A ta façon de la traiter depuis des semaines, elle a bien compris qu'elle était morte pour toi! Assena-t-il avec l'envie de le blesser. - Que tu n'avais plus rien à faire d'elle à part pour le boulot.

Laisse tomber, on se débrouilla sans toi mais si tu veux un dernier conseil, laisse lui une chance de t'oublier, casse votre partenariat, c'est le moins que tu puisses faire pour lui éviter cette torture de te voir tous les jours que dieu fait.

A son tour, il sortit, laissant un Booth totalement stupéfié de cette dernière proposition dont le ton ressemblait à un ultimatum.

Camille avait entendu les talons de l'artiste claquer sur le dallage et son mari la rattraper quelques instants plus tard aussi furax. Nuls doutes que cela devait à voir avec Booth qui n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes ce matin. Il était temps que la responsable du labo médicolégale mette les pieds dans le plat et précise qui était le patron ici! Ainsi partit-elle à la rencontre de son ami qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas vu partir. Booth devait être encore, à chercher ce foutu dossier. Elle s'immobilisa à la porte du bureau déserté par le couple, Booth était bien là mais avachi sur la banquette, le dos voûté, la tête enfoncée dans ses mains.


	2. Chapter 2: Bilan amer

**Acte 2: Bilan amer**

Bon sang, elle l'avait rarement vu aussi désemparé. En fait tout foirait depuis leur retour. L'alchimie qui liait ce groupe, il y a encore quelques mois, semblait avoir disparue. Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui et posa délicatement sa main sur sa cuisse. Lorsqu'il releva son visage vers elle, elle eut la certitude qu'il était vraiment paumé.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi Cam? Pourquoi suis-je incapable de trouver une femme qui m'aime? Suis-je aussi mauvais à l'intérieur? La pria-t-il d'une voix désespérée.

Seeley n'attendit même pas de réponse avant de continuer les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Dieu Cam, quel gâchis, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Hannah m'en veut, elle se tait mais je le vois dans ses yeux. On s'était promis de tout se dire, j'ai été honnête avec elle, je lui ai avoué pour Bones et ce qu'elle m'a dit mais maintenant je sens qu'elle s'éloigne de moi sans que je puisse rien faire. Souffla-t-il comme s'il vivait un véritable cauchemar.

- Tu l'as as dit à Hannah? Lui demanda la scientifique d'une voix suraiguë. - Jamais tu n'aurais du faire ça ! On espère toujours être la seule, l'unique. C'était entre vous. Entre toi et Brennan Seeley! Comment as-tu pu faire une erreur pareille?

A l'instant où elle posa cette question, Booth compris dans un éclair l'imper qu'il avait commis et maudit une fois encore Sweets pour son conseil foireux. Sa mémoire lui renvoya aussi le reproche qu'il avait fait à Brennan sur ce qui se passait entre eux lorsqu'elle fréquentait Hacker. Cela aussi s'appliquait bien plus encore pour cette déclaration dans la voiture.

''Ce qui se passe entre nous, n'appartient qu'à nous'' et il s'en était ouvert à sa petite amie. Il réalisa l'ampleur de son erreur.

- Je suis ton amie Seeley mais j'ai apprit à apprécier le docteur Brennan malgré son apparente froideur. Elle a changé Booth grâce ou à cause de toi. Tu as lancé la machine, désormais plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter, pas même ton abandon. Je t'avais prévenu Seeley, rappelle-toi… Je t'avais dit d'être certain de tes sentiments avant de forcer sa carapace. J'ai cru à votre départ, à l'aéroport que vous n'arriveriez jamais à vous séparer. C'était tellement fort, si fusionnel que je pensais ne jamais voir ça. Vos regards semblaient un déchirement à tous les deux et tu reviens à peine sept mois plus tard avec une femme? Je n'ai pas compris Seeley, je pensais qu'à votre retour tout se passerait juste comme ça. Vous vous retrouveriez pour ne jamais plus vous quitter; que t'es t-il arrivé là-bas? Tu n'es plus le même, tu nous joues tous la comédie mais tu as changé. Camille secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

Tu remets même en cause ce qui comptait le plus pour toi, les sentiments, tes principes. Nous avons même rompus pour ça, on s'aimait mais pas assez pour construire quelque chose. Je ne suis pas un Parangon de vertu, j'étais jalouse de Brennan. J'avais compris. Je savais déjà ton attachement profond pour elle. Je L'enviais d'avoir su susciter en toi quelque chose d'aussi fort mais le dire n'aurait servi à rien. Es-tu si désabusé, es-tu si désespéré pour te jeter comme un naufragé sur la première qui t'accueille dans son lit. Tu te mens à toi même, tu n'as même pas le courage de te l'avouer.

Maintenant c'est à toi de faire le ménage dans ta tête, dans ton cœur parce que bientôt, tu vas vraiment tout perdre.

Sur ce, Camille Saroyan se leva, lui dédiant un dernier regard plein de compassion en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

- J'espère que le docteur Brennan va me donner des nouvelles. Elle a peut-être seulement eut besoin de souffler un peu. Inutile de penser au pire, elle va revenir et dans tous les cas, je te préviens ok!

Deux nuits, deux nuits de solitude à s'abrutir d'alcool dans une boite piteuse aux musiques trop fortes, à subir les avances de ses pourceaux en mal de femelle pour tirer un coup dans un coin sombre d'une arrière cour ou dans une chambre minable d'un motel de seconde zone. C'était le moins pire pour avoir la sensation d'être encore vivante, ressentir même le dégout à en vomir au matin, ouvrant les yeux dans les draps d'un inconnu dont le corps ne lui soufflait aucun désir, pas le moindre frisson d'excitation. Mendier juste leurs caresses sur sa peau pour sentir son sang parcourir ses veines et son cœur continuer de battre, reprenant sa fonction première, celle d'un muscle qui permet de rester en vie. Tempérance était à bout, affamée de tendresse, malade d'amour, agonisante de souffrance.

Lorsque l'homme battit des paupières, signe de réveil, Tempérance ne lui adressa qu'un regard indifférent et un va-t-en aussi méprisant qu'épuisé.

Il tenta de parler mais devant la frêle silhouette qui marchait comme un fantôme vers le coin douche, il baissa les bras. L'homme remit son pantalon et se glissa dans sa chemise. Hier à moitié ivre tous les deux, il n'avait pas remarqué l'éclat obscur de ses yeux. Ce matin, il n'y voyait qu'un dégoût profond. Plus envers elle-même qu'envers lui. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu anéantir une femme aussi magnifique pour qu'elle tombe dans une telle déchéance. Il l'entendit derrière la porte, hoqueter sous les spasmes des vomissements mais n'osa pas demander si elle avait besoin d'aide. Il passa sa veste et franchit l'entrée avec un dernier regard sur le lit défait.

Elle entendit la porte se refermer et sut qu'il était parti. Une nouvelle vague de nausée l'assaillie. Elle se dégoûtait. Sans force, elle posa les pieds sur le carrelage froid et tourna le robinet d'eau froide, tentant d'effacer les traces de cette nuit, de gommer l'empreinte de ces mains inconnues qui lui avait fait l'amour. En vérité, hormis un seul homme, personne ne lui avait fait l'amour, tout au plus, s'étaient-ils tous servis d'elle comme elle d'eux pour assouvir leurs besoins primaires et sexuels. Seulement à l'époque, elle s'était rendue inaccessible, avait trop eut peur pour partir et laisser sa vie professionnelle de côté durant un an. Sans doute tout aurait-il été différent et aujourd'hui, elle ne serait pas en train de crever de douleur sur sa vie dans cette chambre sordide. Trop épuisée, l'épiderme en feu d'avoir trop frotté pour se laver de sa souffrance et de son écœurement, elle se laissa tomber encore toute mouillée sur le lit pour s'y endormir, les poings serrés, ses ongles enfoncées dans ses paumes pour s'interdire de pleurer.

Lorsque Tempérance Brennan s'éveilla, les réverbères de la rue étaient éteints, elle déplia son corps engourdi par les courbatures, derniers vestiges d'une nuit de sexe dominée par la sauvagerie de s'arracher à sa détresse. L'image que lui renvoya le miroir ébréché ne reflétait qu'un visage aux yeux gonflés, une bouche aux lèvres pincées d'amertume, à la chevelure emmêlée. Après s'être rafraîchie rapidement, elle ramassa ses vêtements éparpillées sur le sol et se vêtit puis referma la porte sur son indignité. Le type derrière le comptoir de l'accueil refusa qu'elle paye, quelqu'un avait déjà réglé la note, elle sentit la honte lui monter aux joues devant son sourire entendu.

Elle n'osa même pas lui demander qu'il lui appelle un taxi, elle s'engouffra dans la rue et commença à marcher, indifférente à la pluie qui pénétrait déjà sa veste légère.

déjà un énorme Merci à celles qui ont laissé quelques mots au chapitre 1

et mes plus sincères excuses pour l'erreur survenue au chapitre deux . faire SAVE, ne pas oublier de faire SAVE, je suis une andouille!


	3. Chapter 3:Tourbillon de glace

**Acte 3: Tourbillon de glace**

Lorsqu'elle tourna enfin sa clef dans la serrure de sa porte, Tempérance Brennan courue encore une fois sous la douche pour s'extraire de l'épiderme cette odeur d'humiliation qu'elle sentait encore tant dans son esprit que sur son corps bafoué par trop de caresses aux relents de mensonge. Seulement couverte d'une serviette, elle se décida à téléphoner à Camille pour s'excuser de son retard sans lui laisser le temps de la questionner plus avant.

Le docteur Saroyan referma son portable, contrariée. Brennan viendrait travailler cet après midi. Bien. Devait-elle en avertir Booth ou attendre de la voir pour estimer l'ampleur du mal fait? Quelques heures de répit qu'elle accorda au docteur Brennan dont elle avait senti la voix rauque et tendue au téléphone. Les murs que l'anthropologue avait édifiés durant toutes ces années, n'étaient plus que champ de ruines et son cœur dévasté par de regrettables décisions qui, aujourd'hui, la livraient, seule, aux affres de la douleur de l'amour perdu.

D'un mouvement souple de poignet, l'homme, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du tourbillon des glaçons dans son verre, essayait de faire le bilan de ces derniers mois. Après avoir, pendant des années, gardé caché au fond de son cœur, un amour impossible pour sa coéquipière, il avait tenté sa chance. Pourtant il aurait du se souvenir des préquelles au soir de cette première enquête après son coma. Elle avait parue tellement effrayée lorsqu'il lui avait dit ''je vous aime'' qu'il avait très vite, même si cela lui brisait le cœur, ajouter comme dans du bon boulot. Foutaise! Pourtant sa veille auprès de lui durant ces quatre vingt seize heures au bord de la mort, ces confidences sur leurs complicités malgré leurs différences, cette façon désarmante de le regarder au fond des yeux pour se faire pardonner une maladresse. Il n'était rien qu'il puisse lui refuser pour la voir sourire. Oui, leurs au revoir avaient été déchirants. Il s'était demandé comment il pourrait vivre sans elle à ses côtés ces douze prochains mois. Sa main qu'il avait gardé dans la sienne jusqu'au moment ultime, ce dernier regard dans ses yeux embrumés. Puis le silence, aucune nouvelle comme s'il n'existait plus.

Cette attaque surprise où parmi les civils visés, s'était trouvé Hannah. Sans arrière pensée, il l'avait prit dans ses bras, le flux d'adrénaline aidant, les corps avaient parlé et ils s'étaient laissé aller tous les deux à s'assouvir ce besoin de juste se sentir vivants. Puis, au fil des jours, il s'était confié sur ses doutes concernant sa présence ici, elle avait su écouter. Il avait senti une nouvelle flamme naître en lui. Il se sentait apprécié, flatté qu'une femme aussi jeune et belle lui trouve encore du charme. Ils avaient joué avec le feu et sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, ils entretenaient une liaison soutenue. C'était vivifiant de l'entendre rire pour des peccadilles, partager ses blagues, se sentir désiré. Maluku était trop loin, Bones trop distante et son silence assourdissant. Peut-être cela n'aurait-il été qu'une aventure si Caroline Jullian ne les avait pas rappelés plus tôt? Le feu se serait peut-être éteint comme il s'était embrasé… Toujours est-il que la journaliste avait écourté son reportage pour revenir avec lui sans qu'il l'en dissuade.

Ce soir là, à leur rendez-vous au marchand de café, il avait fermé les yeux, avait barricadé son cœur pour l'obliger à ignorer le bref tressaillement de sa partenaire à l'annonce de sa liaison afghane. Il avait mésestimé son profond soupir et interprété à sa convenance ses compliments, ne voulant pas y lire la déception dans ses yeux bleus. Quelques jours seulement et Hannah emménageait chez lui, hors de question d'écouter le gamin cette fois! Il était sûr de lui et voulait y croire. Passer à autre chose. Elle était belle, amoureuse, une fraîche fantaisie dans sa vie de célibataire accaparé par le boulot. Pour elle, il délaissait le bureau après dix huit heures. Il ouvrait sa porte, rassuré que quelqu'un l'attende chez lui. Avec elle, grâce à sa vitalité revigorante, le poids des années s'était envolé!

Ce soir, les remords l'assaillaient!

Détourner les yeux pour ne pas La voir s'effacer petit à petit comme un animal qui retourne à sa cage. Éviter Son regard lorsqu'il préférait rentrer plutôt que d'aller, quelques minutes, boire un verre avec eux. Regrettant presque, c'eut été plus facile, qu'elle apprécie Hannah et qu'elles deviennent amies. Elle lui avait même sauvé la vie grâce à ses compétentes médicales. Et lui ne l'avait que rabaissée, intimé même parfois le silence pour ne pas laisser son esprit ré apprivoiser le son de sa voix. Se souvenant aussi de sa cruauté à lui demander de faire son tour, comme un singe savant durant le repas. Elle avait baissé les yeux mais s'était exécutée dans un soupir ne souhaitant sans doute pas lui déplaire. Soumise à son indifférence, elle s'effaçait doucement pour retourner à ses limbes.

Booth avala cul sec le whisky et fit signe au barman de remplir son verre.

Il aimait Hannah, il était sincère sur ce point mais pas aussi fort, profondément que Bones. Malgré leur éloignement, son odeur, le son de sa voix, sa proximité le touchant encore, il avait même du se faire violence pour ne plus porter sa main au creux de son dos sans être certain, par ce geste si anodin, que ses résolutions ne volent en éclats. C'est avec difficulté qu'il essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur, trop forts, lorsqu'il savait devoir travailler avec elle. Il avait seulement été désespérément amoureux de cette déesse au cœur de pierre. C'était du passé, elle était derrière lui, Hannah était là pour lui maintenant…

Jusqu'à ce que les foudres de la vérité ne s'abattent sur lui avec son aveu totalement imprévisible. Le chemin qu'il croyait enfin lumineux s'était mué en une vallée de doutes, de silences pesants, de regards furtifs et coupables. Hannah ne lui reprochait rien mais ses yeux posés sur lui, le soir alors qu'ils dînaient ou ses esquives pour se coucher étaient plus explicites qu'une longue discussion. Il avait voulu être honnête, il avait juste blessé Hannah. Il s'était rendu sourd, il avait tué Bones. Tout s'écroulait autour de lui.

La menace cachée d'Hodgins resurgie. Douloureusement il envisagea de laisser une chance à sa partenaire de l'oublier. Son cœur sembla hurler à cette seule pensée. Malgré son courage, il était insupportable d'envisager de ne plus la voir. Il trahirait aussi sa promesse de ne jamais l'abandonner même si à cet instant, il reconnu, qu'en un certain sens, c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

Les vapeurs d'alcool commençaient à frapper dans son crâne tels des démons déchaînés.

Il évaluait enfin les conséquences de ses actes de ces dernières mois seulement guidés par l'égoïsme, la douleur d'être rejeté, de n'être que si peu désiré. Il s'était fourvoyé. Il s'était mentit, trahi lui-même.

gros bisous aux gentils comms , heureusement que vous êtes là...


	4. Chapter 4: Des confidences

**Acte 4: Des confidences**

Lundi soir

Angéla regardait, peinée, sa meilleure amie porter son verre à ses lèvres, les mains tremblantes. Brenn venait de lui raconter les nuits de son weekend et l'écœurement de se s'être ainsi avilie. Malgré l'horreur de ses actes, ses yeux restaient secs. Elle gardait sa honte prostrée sur son cœur. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus revenir à cette vie où aucun sentiment ne venait interférer dans une partie de sexe, que ces moments de bons temps étaient devenus une ignominie pour son cœur maintenant ouvert sur l'amour. Qu'elle ne pourrait plus supporter ces caresses abjectes comme avant.

Brennan leva enfin les yeux, le menton tremblant et posa sa main sur celle de sa meilleure amie.

- Tu devrais rentrer Ange, Jack va se faire du souci.

- Il sait que je suis avec toi, Brenn.

Son amie lui renvoya un maigre sourire.

- Ca va aller, Ange, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Je vais m'en remettre. Il me faut juste un peu de temps. Assura la jeune femme en poussant un profond soupir.

- Brenn, non ça ne pas aller, je te connais. Tu vas mal, tu as mal et encore plus à cause de moi. Si je n'avais été si étourdie, tu ne…

- Je n'aurais jamais vu ce CD… et je serais sans doute passée à côté de quelque chose de tellement magnifique. Ange, crois-moi, tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir. J'aurais très bien pu ne pas le regarder mais je me sentais tellement attirée. Lorsque je l'ai vu bouger, je sentais ses mouvements dans mon ventre comme s'il y était accroché. Je sais, ça peut te paraître ridicule mais il était en moi.

A ces derniers mots, son visage s'illumina comme à une révélation.

Je n'ai pas su saisir ma chance, Angie mais peut-être que le hasard sera avec moi cette fois… chuchota l'anthropologue, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Pendant quelques secondes, l'artiste observa son amie, tentant de donner une signification sur ses sous entendus puis elle lui prit les épaules, affolée.

- Brennan, tu t'es protégée, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'as pas…

- Ange, cela n'a rien d'une lubie, j'y pense depuis longtemps. Je n'ai jamais abandonné l'idée de faire ce bébé. Ça ne s'est simplement pas fait comme je l'avais planifié. Tu crois au destin alors il devait avoir une bonne raison pour m'empêcher de le faire à ce moment là, c'est tout! Quelque soient ses raisons, les plans qu'il avait pour moi, je veux cet enfant. Rien ne me fera plus changer d'avis. Affirma-t-elle déterminée.

- Mais tu te rends compte des risques que tu as prit, Brenn. Et si l'un d'eux était malade, si…

D'abord interdite, Brennan comprit enfin ce que redoutait son amie.

- Angie, je ne suis pas aussi suicidaire que ça! Désolée si je t'ai fait peur. Aucun danger, je ne prends plus de contraception depuis longtemps mais je préfère pouvoir choisir un homme sain, ne serait-ce que pour la santé de mon futur bébé. Ils avaient des préservatifs.

Angéla souffla de soulagement.

- Allez maintenant sauve-toi, je t'appelle demain. J'ai besoin de dormir. Elle posa encore une bise sur sa joue après l'avoir étreint puis referma la porte sur l'artiste qui rentrait chez elle, sans se douter des projets qu'avait en tête l'anthropologue.

Journée du lundi

Malgré sa conscience professionnelle, la scientifique avait demandé à Wendel qu'il la remplace auprès de son coéquipier afin de lui rendre le dossier et discuter, éclaircir certains points sans doute flous pour des non spécialistes. Brennan avait ainsi évité, grâce à la compréhension de Camille, de devoir affronter son partenaire cet après midi. À l'heure de rentrer à la maison, Angie lui avait proposé d'aller boire un verre mais Brennan avait préféré qu'elles discutent plutôt à son appartement. Voilà la jeune femme avait pu se défouler et confier ses monstruosités du week-end, ses attentes et ses décisions. Ne restait plus qu'à préparer son sac, Pablo l'attendait à Madrid, tout était prêt grâce à cette place privilégiée qu'il occupait à la clinique. Sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile d'essayer de la persuader de réfléchir encore. Elle était en excellente santé selon son dernier bilan, son entretien psycho n'avait rien montré qui puisse retarder l'opération. Camille aurait demain, dans sa boite mail, le mot l'informant qu'elle reviendrait la semaine prochaine. Il était juste temps de se rendre à l'aéroport et peut-être en revenir, semée d'une nouvelle vie.

Le lendemain matin mardi, Angie troublée de ne pas trouver le bureau de Brennan éclairé, sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir et compris en apercevant le visage de sa responsable, que son amie avait encore fuit pour dépasser sa peine. Effectivement Camille leur apprit que l'anthropologue avait prit quelques vacances surprises sans pour autant les informer de sa destination. Après tout, une petite semaine ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique vu la situation. C'est Booth qui sans doute, aurait du mal à encaisser le coup. Il n'avait certainement pas prévue sa réaction et dans l'état où il se trouvait lui-même en ce moment, un temps de pause ne serait pas superflu pour qu'il fasse le point sur sa vie.

Camille se décida à avertir Booth de l'absence de sa partenaire les prochains jours et se rendit à son bureau, espérant que de vive voix, la nouvelle passe mieux.

Après qu'elle l'eut informé, il la regarda presque durement.

- J'ai attendu toute la journée un message de toi Cam, je suis resté assis près de mon téléphone une partie de la nuit. Mais rien. Silence Radio. Tu pouvais au moins me laisser une chance de lui parler, je ne peux même pas compter sur toi!

Après quelques instants, d'un ton âpre: - je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je vais finalement suivre les conseils de monsieur bestiole, fit-il amer. J'vais pas attendre de me faire larguer par Hannah ou que Bones ne supporte plus ne serait-ce que ma présence. Je vais demander ma mutation dans un autre service, ce sera mieux pour tous le monde, n'est-ce pas?

- Ne fais pas ça Seeley, n'agis pas sur un coup de tête! Contra Camille en appliquant les deux mains sur son bureau, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Je ne suis vraiment qu'un abruti Camille. Je me suis gouré sur toute la ligne, j'ai fait du mal aux femmes que je dis aimer. Je préfère arrêter là. Je dis la connaître et pourtant cela ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle pourrait encore me fuir. Mais je me prends pour qui, dis-moi! Je ne peux que demander pardon de mon arrogance à vouloir tout contrôler, tout régenter autour de moi!

- Tu as voulu seulement oublier ton cœur Booth, laisse lui aussi du temps. Elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait lundi.

- T'y crois, toi?

- Oui, absolument. Elle adore son boulot, c'est un sacerdoce pour elle, elle a trouvé comment se dévouer à rendre justice à sa façon. Elle ne reniera jamais cette partie d'elle. Attends seulement lundi pour faire quoi que soit et je te promets que je la persuaderai de te laisser lui parler. Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans avoir ta promesse.

La légiste se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil prés de la porte alors qu'un agent venait apporter de nouvelles infos sur une affaire en cours, indécis à parler devant-elle.

Comprenant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant qu'il ne donne sa parole, il expédia l'intrus rapidement.

-Très bien Cam, promis mais je ne pense pas que cela change grand-chose. Je crois que c'est perdu, j'ai même foutu notre partenariat en l'air avec mes conneries! Je suis désolé, je ne te mets pas dehors mais je dois y aller. On se voit bientôt. Sourit-il sans joie, en passant devant elle, le visage impassible. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir le merdier qui résumait sa vie depuis un moment maintenant.


	5. Chapter 5 Recherches croisées

Merci les trois irréductibles, **Fandebones, Mimimoon et Mia048**, vos comms sont des rayons de soleil

**Acte 5: Recherches croisées**

Toutes affaires cessantes, Angéla s'enferma dans son bureau pour trouver un indice concernant la fuite de sa meilleure amie. Personne ne savait dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait Brennan hier soir mise à part elle. Elle pianotait fébrilement sur son clavier à la recherche d'un plein d'essence qu'elle aurait fait dans la nuit et payé avec sa carte bancaire tandis qu'elle faisait le tour des terminaux ferroviaires en donnant sa description, item pour les cliniques de la capitale ou environnantes. Chaque appel devenait une impasse, les heures passaient trop vite. Elle se maugréa encore une fois d'avoir laissé son amie seule et ne pas avoir insistée pour rester cette nuit. Le temps jouait contre elle avant que Brennan ne commette l'irréparable.

Son portable sonnait dans le vide, Angéla avait déjà laissé plusieurs messages l'exhortant de ne pas faire une erreur qu'elle regretterait plus tard. Lorsqu'enfin un bip indiqua qu'un billet avait été réservé au non de Tempérance Brennan avec son numéro de passeport pour une correspondance sur un vol européen, son cœur failli éclater d'appréhension.

Partance de Dulles, escalade à Roissy via l'Espagne et sa capitale Madrid. Brenn avait presque vingt quatre heures d'avance sur eux. Tout avait été réglé en cash et sa dernière opération bancaire datait de moins d'une heure. Six mille euros soit l'équivalent de huit mille deux cent cinquante sept dollars. La portraitiste fouillait dans sa mémoire, Brennan lui avait parlé d'un ami résidant dans une ville voisine, l'artiste bondit sur le net pour trouver une carte afin d'identifier la localité à défaut de s'en rappeler sur l'instant. Dés qu'elle eut sous les yeux le plan, elle fut certaine qu'il s'agissait bien de Salamanca, à cent vingt kilomètres de la ville madrilène. Maintenant comment se faire comprendre pour arrêter tout avant qu'il ne soit trop tard?

- Brennan, réponds Bon sang ! Cria-t-elle dans le haut parleur alors que la messagerie débitait toujours les mêmes phrases d'absence de son interlocutrice.

Deux coups discrets à la porte et une nurse entra dans la chambre en la saluant.

- Prête mademoiselle Brennan? On peut y aller?

La jeune femme fixa encore quelques instants ses yeux sur le parc puis se retourna en souriant.

- C'est idiot mais j'ai les mains qui tremblent. Montra-t-elle en tendant son bras vers l'employée.

- Non c'est normal, rassurez-vous! C'est un grand pas que vous faites aujourd'hui. Ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire va sans doute changer toute votre vie. Vous êtes juste anxieuse mais tout se passera bien, vous verrez! Le docteur Garciatte est un excellent praticien et très doux.

Tempérance Brennan resserra les pans de son peignoir blanc au sigle de la clinique, glissa ses pieds nus dans les chaussons d'éponge pour rejoindre Anita. Les deux femmes marchèrent vers les ascenseurs qui menaient à l'étage des salles d'obstétrique où la patiente fut introduite dans le cabinet.

- Détendez-vous, ce ne sera pas long!

Deux sages femmes s'activèrent en lui tournant le dos tandis qu'on l'installait sur la table de gynécologie.

Bien qu'elles essaient de la mettre à l'aise, la position était inconfortable, elle ferma les yeux lorsque le médecin entra, s'enquérant si tout était prêt. Un signe affirmatif de ses assistantes puis le praticien vint s'asseoir entre les deux étriers.

Une petite demie heure plus tard, Brennan était revenue dans sa chambre où elle devait se reposer. L'infirmière entra avec le souper et un petit comprimé homéopathique pour qu'elle passe une nuit calme. Peu habituée aux médicaments, Brennan sombra bientôt dans un profond sommeil.

Il marchait dans les rues, sans but, oublieux de tout ce qui l'entourait, le bruit de la circulation, celui des passants qu'il croisait sans les voir, l'esprit suspendu entre son cœur et sa raison. Avait-il tant changé là-bas pour tourner le dos sans aucun remord à ses principes fondamentaux et ses promesses? Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il ne se reconnaisse plus lui-même, ce soir. Il avait tout bousillé en parlant à Hannah, tout foutu en l'air en ignorant sa partenaire depuis son retour. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait foulé au pied cette femme pour qui, il se serait damné, il y a seulement encore quelques mois et du jour au lendemain, sans réfléchir, avait tiré un trait sur leur complicité, leur amitié, presque six ans à partager leurs vies.

Se sentant trop coupable, il avait renoncé à joindre Angéla, persuadé qu'elle lui en voulait à mort de s'être montrer sous son vrai jour: un mufle, un goujat sans cœur. Il s'était permis de juger sa meilleure amie froide et insensible, incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de goûter à la maternité. Comment comprendre qu'elle n'avait jamais renoncé mais ajourné seulement son projet à cause de lui, de son hospitalisation d'urgence, sa difficulté ensuite à retrouver ses repères. Elle avait parue si prévenante, inquiète, sur le qui vive au moindre signe de tracas, s'enquérant de sa santé, guettant la moindre anomalie comportementale les mois suivants. Allant même jusqu'à suivre les conseils de Sweets pour lui rendre confiance, le gamin s'en était presque vanté. Voilà il savait maintenant pourquoi ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux sous son évier ce soir là. Il avait balayé tout ça pour une liaison qu'il savait, au fond de lui, sans avenir. Se persuadant que la journaliste finirait par rendre les armes et accepterait d'officialiser tôt au tard, leur relation. Foutaise encore! Elle non plus, ne voulait pas entendre parler de mariage, d'enfants, d'interruption de carrière pour combler ses désirs désuets de famille traditionnelle de bon catholique.

La petite pièce baignait dans une douce semi obscurité lorsque la nurse vint tirer les lourdes tentures et d'un seul coup, le soleil envahi la chambre.

Tempérance Brennan serra les paupières puis cligna des yeux, le nez frissonnant à l'odeur du délicieux café qu'on posait sur la table.

- Avez-vous bien dormie?

- Merveilleusement bien depuis une éternité, à vrai dire. Etonnée de se sentir, contre toute attente, si apaisée.

- Le docteur Garciatte passera tout à l'heure pour vous donner votre dossier médicale afin de vous faire suivre chez vous. Je pense que vous êtes pressée de rentrer, non? S'enquit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

- Personne ne sait que je suis ici. Ma meilleure amie, Angéla aurait sans doute tenté de me retenir, mais je ne pouvais plus attendre, vous comprenez?

- Le premier choc passé, je crois qu'elle sera très heureuse pour vous, si c'est vraiment votre amie, elle comprendra ce besoin. La nurse devinait, que malgré tout, la jeune femme avait besoin d'être rassurée. - Vous devriez essayer de l'appelez…je suppose que c'est elle qui a tenté de vous joindre plusieurs fois hier, n'est-ce pas…

- Sans aucun doute. Je n'ai pas répondu, elle est très persuasive quand elle veut. Sourit Brennan, pleine d'affection dans les yeux à l'évocation de l'artiste.

- Vous sortirez sans doute demain, encore une bonne journée de repos. Un dernier examen pour nous assurer de la nidation et j'espère que vous nous enverrez une petite photo quand le bébé naîtra, n'est-ce pas?

- Promis. Se réjouie l'anthropologue, un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres, cette fois.

A peine une journée et déjà la nature œuvrait pour que l'œuf fécondé quelques heures plutôt, ne se divise en deux cellules identiques, puis descende et se fixe sur les parois de son utérus. A ce stage, Tempérance ne ressentait encore rien de cette nouvelle petite vie d'un millimètre dans son ventre mais bientôt, oui bientôt, elle pouvait ressentir sa présence.

A cette pensée, la scientifique ferma les yeux, une larme de contentement s'évada solitaire. Une page était tournée, plus question de faire machine arrière. Dans neuf mois, Tempérance Brennan serait maman. Un nominatif lointain auquel elle avait essayé de ne plus penser depuis la dernière fois où elle s'était adressée à sa propre mère.

voili pour aujourd'hui. Brennan a fait ce bébé, comment vont réagir ses amis et surtout Booth?

Vous le saurez mercredi, en attendant pourquoi ne pas laisser quelques mots... oui ce petite bouton,juste là, cliquez!


	6. Chapter 6:Acte de paix

**Un grand merci à toutes les louloutes qui me suivent et laissent quelques mots, vos comms me font un plaisir énorme. continuez j'adore...  
><strong>

**Acte 6: Acte de paix**

Il claqua la portière du SUV et le bruit se répercuta dans tout le parking souterrain. Il fallait absolument qu'il crève l'abcès avec Angéla et Hodgins. Ils étaient amis depuis longtemps et il ne pouvait pas continuer à les éviter comme ça. Lundi, ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée. Il s'était voulu indifférent alors qu'au font de lui, il se rendait enfin compte que rien n'avait changé. Certes il aimait Hannah mais tellement moins que sa partenaire, Bones, sa Bones. A lui maintenant de réparer les pots cassés déjà avec eux puis avec elle s'il y avait encore une chance.  
>C'est d'un pas décidé qu'il franchit les portes vitrées du labo et s'engouffra dans le couloir. Camille le vit de loin s'arrêter net et redresser les épaules puis pénétrer dans l'office pour affronter l'artiste.<br>Saroyan savait qu'Angéla était remontée contre l'agent et cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir de la rendre à de meilleurs sentiments. D'autant plus qu'elle soupçonnait la future maman de lui cacher quelque chose.  
>Allongée sur son canapé, l'artiste caressait délicatement ses rondeurs en grignotant distraitement une pomme. Elle tourna la tête à son approche et tout son visage se transforma pour ne laisser paraître qu'une profonde lassitude à l'avoir devant elle.<br>- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Sa voix lui parue morne.  
>- Je viens m'excuser Ange! J'étais en rogne, fatigué, je n'aurai jamais du dire ça. Vous êtes, tous les deux des amis et je me sens mal qu'on soit fâchés. J'aimerais faire la paix si vous voulez bien.<br>Il paraissait sincère et la jeune femme n'en douta pas. Elle pensa un instant qu'il était trop tard maintenant mais que, peut-être, s'était mieux comme ça. S'ils pouvaient, tous, encore sauver ce qui pouvait l'être, elle n'avait pas le droit d'envenimer les choses.  
>- C'est oublié, Booth. J'ai ma part de responsabilité aussi. Oublions ça. Répondit-elle d'une voix calme presque douce.<br>- Vous avez des nouvelles? Demanda-t-il timidement.  
>- Oui, j'ai eu Brenn au téléphone hier soir, enfin ce matin pour être plus précise. Elle va bien. Elle reste encore un peu en vacances mais elle revient dimanche, comme convenu.<br>- Elle vous dit où elle était?  
>- Près de Madrid…chez un ami.<br>Cette légère hésitation le fit tiquer mais il préféra l'ignorer.  
>- Alors tout va bien n'est-ce pas?<p>

L'artiste baissa la tête, fuyant son regard, cela faisait mal mais comment lui reprocher de ne pas lui dire toute la vérité. Sans doute le ménageait-elle sur la véritable relation de Brennan avec cet ami même s'il ne le méritait certainement pas.

Hodgins s'annonça d'une toux discrète à la porte, regardant son épouse, il sembla rassuré alors seulement, il tendit la main à l'agent.  
>- Salut Booth, alors quoi de neuf? Comme si rien ne les avait opposé depuis ces deux jours. Votre affaire… bouclée?<br>- Oui, heu oui, oui! Avec le boulot qu'ont effectué Bones et Wendell. Nous avons tout ce qui faut pour inculper Mendez.  
>- Parfait, faut qu'on fête ça alors! Proposa l'entomologiste avec un entrain un peu forcé.<br>- On se voit ce soir alors? Demanda-t-il à la belle brune.  
>- D'accord sexy boy! Vingt heures au Founding Father. En lui déposant amicalement une bise sur le front. Il apprécia le geste mais resta intérieurement inquiet. Il était certain maintenant qu'on lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Angéla avait été beaucoup trop facile à convaincre et ses yeux dissimulaient une certaine tristesse.<br>Était-ce en rapport avec Bones, quelque chose qu'elle leur aurait confié, avec son voyage? Avec lui? Peut-être Hodgins lui avait-il soufflé que ce serait mieux pour l'un comme pour l'autre, de ne plus travailler ensemble pendant un certain temps…  
>Si cela pouvait aider sa partenaire à lui pardonner son comportement de ces derniers mois, alors il était prêt à se rendre à sa décision. Toutefois, il était hors de question qu'il retravaille avec quelqu'un d'autre durant ce délai, il avait trop perdu de temps pour vouloir le passer désormais sans elle près de lui.<br>Il était l'heure de retourner au bureau, un peu plus rassuré qu'Ange et Hodgins l'aient absous, pour Bones, il devrait patienter qu'elle revienne vers lui. Il sauverait tant leur partenariat que leur amitié profonde et espérait-il, leur amour aussi.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais dû lui dire? Demanda Hodgins ennuyé lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux seuls.  
>- Cette fois, je ne me mêlerai pas de leurs affaires, Jack. C'est trop grave. C'est à Brenn de lui annoncer ou non. Tout de toute façon, s'il lui en tient rigueur, c'est qu'il ne tient pas tant que ça à elle. Il a cru que c'était seulement une lubie, même moi je n'ai rien vu venir. J'ai étalé mon bonheur devant ma meilleure amie sans m'apercevoir que je lui faisais mal. C'est comme si j'avais agité une cape rouge devant un taureau. Je comprends maintenant qu'elle n'en a même pas parlé avec moi, elle devait se douter que j'essaierais de la faire changer d'avis. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de tourner la page mais j'avais tellement espéré…<br>- Allez viens vite ici, ma belle, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu. La consola-t-il en refermant ses bras autour de sa taille pleine. Et pis, il n'est pas idiot, je suis certain qu'il se doute qu'on lui cache quelque chose.  
>- Tu crois? Demanda Angéla hésitante.<br>- Vous avez votre intuition féminine et nous, notre instinct et de ce côté, Booth est plutôt bien fourni sinon il ne serait pas un des meilleurs agents de Washington! Pas vrai?  
>- Et bien; reste plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que notre marraine et notre parrain se réconcilient avant le baptême! Sourit la future maman. Je les adore tous les deux et je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre l'un ou l'autre. Allez va bosser sinon Camille va nous tomber dessus et …<br>- Vous priver de sortie si vous ne bouclez pas votre travail avant ce soir.  
>Tous les deux pouffèrent.<br>- Ben maman se privera d'un verre par la même occasion. Menaça Hodgins avant de piquer un bisou aux lèvres de sa femme et de sortir en évitant la tape faussement brutale de sa patronne.

Les lombaires douloureuses à cause de la station assise tout l'après midi à combler son retard concernant ses rapports d'enquêtes, Booth apprécia de respirer enfin l'air frais de ce début de soirée. C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il partît rejoindre ses amis au bar, heureux d'y retrouver aussi Camille.  
>Il demanda à voix base à son amie si elle était au courant de quelque chose qu'il ignorerait mais ils tombèrent d'accord tous les deux, sur le fait que le couple en savait plus et qu'ils gardaient cela pour eux malgré leur nouvelle bonne entente.<br>Cela concernait forcément le docteur Brennan. Décidé à être tout à fait honnête et sans reproche, Booth s'efforça d'oublier pour le moment leur silence, si Bones avait quelque chose à lui dire, elle le ferait. Il savait pouvoir compter sur sa franchise.

**voili pour ce soir . çà vous dit une suite dimanche soir? alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Faites chauffer le petit bouton bleu des comms**


	7. Chapter 7:Tout est joué

**voili comme promis la suite. marci pour vos tellement agréables. essayez de pas me maudire pour celle qui aimait Booth Hannah. ça existe? lol**

**perdu des lectrices... c'est triste POURQUOI?  
><strong>

**Acte 7: Tout est joué**

Décidément fourbu après cette journée à cavaler de droite à gauche sur les différents chantiers de la ''Clim and compagnie'' afin de recueillir les témoignages des ouvriers sur un dossier que lui avait refilé son boss, Pellman étant encore en congés maladie, y'en a qui se la coulait douce, du chiquet! Booth se demandait comment il supporterait encore une soirée avec Hannah. Leur face à face autour du dîner du soir devenait de plus en plus pesant, dans une atmosphère lourde de reproches. Il tira son trousseau de la poche de sa veste pour ouvrir la porte, désireux cette fois de clarifier cette ambiance malsaine.  
>Hannah semblait absorbée dans la rédaction d'un prochain article et ne releva la tête qu'un instant, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.<br>- J'ai presque fini Seeley, ensuite on peut dîner, il y a juste à réchauffer.  
>- Prends ton temps, je n'ai pas très faim de toute façon! Tu veux un verre?<br>- Ce n'est pas de refus, merci!  
>- Tequila?<br>- Pourquoi pas!  
>Les yeux dans le vide, il regardait sa petite amie taper sur le clavier lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui. Elle l'étudia quelques secondes. Ils avaient quoi? Une huitaine d'années de différence, il est très séduisant et s'entretenait régulièrement. Il était charmant autant que charmeur, romantique et attentionné, un dieu au lit mais…ce pli amer au coin de sa bouche lorsqu'il se laissait aller, comme maintenant, révélait qu'il n'était pas aussi heureux qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Cette histoire avec sa partenaire ne semblait être tant derrière lui qu'il le soutenait. Il avait pensé qu'elle accepterait son aveu de bonne grâce mais au fond d'elle, Hannah avait réalisé qu'elle avait certes sa fidélité, Seeley ne la tromperait jamais tant qu'il serait avec elle, il avait des principes, mais, maintenant que sa coéquipière s'était jetée à l'eau, qu'en était-il de ses sentiments? Elle l'avait sentit troublé malgré ses dénégations. Elle présageait qu'il n'était pas aussi objectif que la situation l'exigeait. Il avait des attentes précises, des envies, elle en était persuadée, l'espoir d'avoir d'autres enfants. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé jusqu'ici…<br>- Seeley. Combien d'enfants aurais-tu aimé avoir?  
>- Pardon? Aucun. J'ai mon fils, ça me suffit!<br>Ils s'observèrent encore. - Combien? Sois franc!  
>Booth souffla. Deux, trois. Deux filles un autre garçon. Songea-t-il rattrapé par son rêve.<br>- Aucun! Intima-t-il pour mettre fin à cet interrogatoire sans queue ni tête.  
>- Avec moi, sans doute mais avec Tempérance?…Il goba l'air. - Ne réponds pas, c'est inutile. Tes yeux m'en disent plus que ce que tu veux bien t'avouer à toi-même. Tu te trompes depuis trop longtemps, Seeley.<br>- Ca veut dire quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire Hannah? Tu veux me quitter, toi aussi? Tu ne peux pas pardonner ce que je t'ai dit, hein! Sentant la rage monter sans qu'il puisse la faire taire.  
>- Non, Seeley, je te rends ta liberté avant que tu finisses par me détester. Je t'aime! Mais un jour je voudrai sans doute un enfant moi aussi. Pas maintenant, plus tard. Tu ne seras pas cet homme comme je ne suis pas cette femme que tu attends. Tu sais au fond de toi qu'elle est cette femme, ne la laisse pas partir.<br>Elle prit la bouteille et remplit les deux verres. - Demain nos chemins se séparent, Seeley. Ne gâche pas la chance que je t'offre. Elle appliqua ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme sans qu'il ne tente de prolonger l'instant de cet adieu imprévu. Hannah partait, son cœur eut un pincement mais rien qui ne rivalise avec la douleur que Bones lui avait infligé en lui disant non, en refusant qu'il soit un père pour l'enfant qu'elle voulait de lui.

- Tu vois Ange, il était inutile de râler, nous sommes quand même arrivés à l'heure. Nous avons plus de vingt minutes pour trouver son hall.  
>La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.<br>Le vol en provenance de Paris, France, terminal deux, porte sept. Ouverture des couloirs trente cinq minutes. Retentit une voix féminine dans les hauts parleurs  
>Le grand oiseau blanc de la compagnie Air France amorça sa descente sur la piste, les roues touchèrent bientôt le sol puis le Airbus s'immobilisa. Le nez du camion se colla presque à la carlingue tandis que les vérins hydrauliques grimpaient l'escalier vers la porte. Les passagers commencèrent à sortir sous le ciel crépusculaire.<br>Jack et Angie regardaient au loin leur amie s'avancer vers les tapis roulants pour récupérer son bagage.  
>- Brenn. Lança la jeune femme pour attirer son attention tandis qu'Hodgins s'avançait pour lui prendre des mains la valise.<br>L'anthropologue tourna la tête ainsi interpellée et sourit en reconnaissant son amie. Malgré la déclinaison à leur offre de venir la chercher, Angéla, comme à son habitude, n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête.  
>- Alors ma chérie, bon voyage? Tu nous as rapporté un peu de soleil d'Espagne? Sourit l'artiste qui semblait incertaine sur l'attitude à prendre. Elles se fixèrent quelques secondes. Tu vas bien? S'enquit Ange d'un coup plus sérieuse.<br>Mue par une pulsion soudaine, Brennan enlaça très fort son amie dans ses bras.  
>- Je vais bien Angie! Promis.<br>Puis la lâchant presque gênée de cet élan inattendu. J'ai seulement regretté que… tu ne sois pas prés de moi pour me tenir la main. Confia-t-elle les yeux brillants.  
>- Oh Brenn! S'étrangla l'artiste d'émotion. - Si j'avais su ce que tu allais faire, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé toute seule dans un tel moment.<br>- N'en parlons plus! C'est ridicule Angie mais je me sens tellement différente depuis. Je n'arrive même pas à l'expliquer mais je sais qu'il est là maintenant. Posant ses mains sur son ventre encore plat. Ses yeux, son sourire reflétaient un tel contentement qu'Angela s'abstint de tout commentaire pouvant assombrir leurs retrouvailles

A mercredi , plein de bisous


	8. Chapter 8:Garder l'espoir

**merci , merci voilà donc la suite en espérant que cela vous plaise.  
><strong>

**Acte 8: Garder l'espoir...**

C'était étrange. Bien qu'il n'y soit pas venu depuis des mois ou presque, rien n'avait changé. Accoudé à la balustrade qui donnait une vue imprenable sur l'entrée du labo et la plate forme, Booth laissait son esprit vagabonder dans le silence qui recouvrait l'endroit ce soir. Vendredi, vingt heures et pourtant tout était éteint sauf les veilleuses qui distillaient parcimonieusement leurs éclairages de place en place. Le domaine de Bones s'endormait plus tôt lorsqu'elle était absente. Un café en main, l'agent du FBI s'adossa au dossier du canapé, cherchant des yeux le scintillement des étoiles à travers la verrière.  
>Il s'était bercé d'illusion en s'imaginant rayer de son cœur celle qui partageait ses jours, ses soirées, ses nuits aussi lorsqu'ils étaient appelés sur une enquête. S'offrant, tantôt l'un l'autre, un asile pour briser leur solitude, une nuit d'ivresse pour oublier qu'un grand lit vide les attendait chacun, à l'opposé de la ville. Et comme un refuge, leur habituels tête à tête au Dîners où ils partageaient un repas, s'amusaient à défier l'autre en piquant quelques frites ou une feuille de salade entre deux œillades faussement réprobatrices. Il avait voulu effacer ces moments de complicité pour protéger son cœur du mal d'aimer. Hannah avait été là pour combler le vide, il s'était lancé dans l'aventure corps et âme, réapprenant à aimer d'autres traits, un autre sourire, une autre voix qui lui disait les mots qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre. Il avait gommé petit à petit, l'autre regard d'azur, son parfum contre son épaule, ces tirades professorales au profit de confidences plus romantiques. Mais dans l'ombre, verrouillé sous des monceaux de ''je t'aime'' artificiels, le spectre de son véritable amour demeurait vivant.<br>Hannah était partie sans laisser aucune trace de son emménagement plusieurs mois plutôt. Ils s'étaient quittés ni amis, ni ennemis, ils avaient seulement fait un bout de chemin ensemble, c'est tout, le temps de s'apercevoir qu'ils faisaient fausse route, l'un comme l'autre.  
>Pour être tout à fait objectif sur son avenir, maintenant tout dépendrait de ce que déciderait Bones. Il était conscient de l'avoir malmené ces derniers mois, bien plus qu'elle ne le méritait. Il avait été sans pudeur à s'afficher avec la journaliste dès les premiers jours, exhibant la photo de son trophée à qui voulait le regarder comme Maître Julian ou Sweets, ses collègues les plus proches dont Charly. Son arrogance pointée comme un étendard défiant quiconque s'aviserait de douter de ses nouvelles résolutions.<br>Il comprenait qu'elle en ait eu assez d'être traitée de telle façon. Même ce soir là, où il lui avait fallu sans doute beaucoup de courage pour lui confesser ses erreurs, il avait refusé de s'appesantir sur ses regrets, lui assénant d'une voix dure qu'Hannah n'est pas un lot de consolation. Dans sa grande bonté, il avait seulement demandé si elle souhaitait qu'il appelle quelqu'un. Il n'avait été qu'un salaud égoïste. Il n'avait pas eu le cran de la regarder dans les yeux. Pour quelqu'un qui se prétendait le fervent défenseur de l'amour, de la confiance et de la fidélité qu'elle soit amicale ou sentimentale… Il remportait le pompon, l'Oscar de l'hypocrisie!  
>Il salua le gardien de nuit et rentra chez lui, anéanti du bilan auquel il venait de se soumettre. Demain décida-t-il, il avait encore quelqu'un à qui rendre visite et qu'il avait aussi négligé ces derniers mois. C'était une affaire entre lui, sa conscience et celui en qui Booth croyait. Un acte de contrition devant celui à qui il ne pouvait rien cacher de ses pêchés. Pour Bones juste une superstition mais il avait besoin de se sentir pardonné, au moins par lui…<p>

Bones arriva chez elle, épuisée, Angéla et Hodgins avaient insisté pour qu'ils aillent boire un verre avant de rentrer. Il était presque vingt trois heures, la jeune femme passa rapidement à la salle de bain puis se faufila sous les draps. Contrairement à ces mois passés, depuis presque une semaine, elle glissait dans le sommeil presque instantanément.

Lorsque l'agent du FBI, franchit les portes du labo, il fut un instant déconcerté de ne trouver aucune de ses fouines à leur place habituelle, le plateau de gobelets de café en main, il partit vers les bureaux sans y trouver personne non plus lorsqu'il entendit des rires fuser, plus haut au niveau du petit salon. Il fit demi tour et monta les marches deux par deux. A son apparition, les voix se turent, apparemment étonnées de le voir revenir ici.  
>- Et voilà celui par qui la fin de récréation arrive! S'exclama encore Camille en se levant. Alors tu as du boulot pour nous? S'enquit la responsable pour détendre l'atmosphère qui devenait électrique.<br>- Heu… pas spécialement. Répondit Booth légèrement gêné. Juste passé voir comment allait mon équipe.  
>- Apparemment super bien, comme tu peux le constater. Oh… désolée, je dois vous laisser. En s'emparant du mobile qui sonnait dans sa poche. Camille disparue rapidement dans les escaliers non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil amusé à ses collègues.<br>Les trois autres le regardaient curieux, il les étudia un instant, espérant que Jack et Angéla veuillent bien comprendre qu'il souhaitait voir Brennan seul à seul. L'artiste due saisir son regard mais ne sembla pas prête à se lever, au contraire, la brune sembla se rapprocher de son amie comme pour la protéger d'un éventuel affrontement.  
>- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais j'ai pris un retard considérable dans mes dossiers alors si rien ne requière ma présence, je vous laisse.<br>Avant que Booth n'ai eut le temps de répliquer, il se retrouva planter là par l'anthropologue qui descendait les marches tranquillement.  
>- Bones m'en veut, hein? Fit-il dans un soupir.<br>- A vrai dire, je n'en sais absolument rien, Booth, désolée. Mais si vous êtes venu uniquement pour lui reprocher cette semaine, je…  
>- J'espérais surtout vous avoir comme alliée Angéla, pas comme le cerbère de Bones. Je sais que j'ai merdé, que je l'ai fait souffrir. Fit-il en se tassant dans le canapé. - mais je veux repartir à zéro, quelque soit le temps que ça prendra. Je ferai tout pour retrouver sa confiance.<br>L'artiste le regarda septique malgré leur amitié.  
>- Vous ne l'avez jamais perdu Booth, ce sont d'autres choses qui vous ont éloigné.<br>- Il n'y plus rien maintenant. Hannah et moi, nous sommes séparés jeudi. Elle est partie en me souhaitant bonne chance.  
>- Oh!…Angéla mis quelque secondes à assimiler la catastrophe.- Je suis désolée Booth. Je sais que vous…<br>- Je ne l'aimais pas assez pour la retenir Angéla. Elle a comprit bien avant moi que c'était une autre que je souhaitais. Une rupture nette et sans déchirement. Hannah est une femme intelligente, vous pouvez lui laisser ça! Lui fit-il arrangeant.  
>- Je n'en ai jamais douté et entière comme une femme amoureuse. Je suis certaine que Brenn va regretter d'avoir perdue une amie. Vous savez, elle était sincère, elle l'aimait bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle ressentait et encore, elle ne se sentait pas le droit d'être jalouse.<br>- Je sais Ange! Bones est incapable d'hypocrisie. Elle est d'une franchise désarmante même si ça peut faire mal. Croyez-moi, j'en sais quelque chose mais il faut croire que cela ne m'a pas empêché de tomber amoureux d'elle. Il semble que je vais avoir du mal à me faire pardonner, n'est-ce pas? J'espère au moins qu'elle voudra continuer à travailler avec moi… osa-t-il d'un ton désespéré.  
>- Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille arrêter votre partenariat, ni même renoncer à votre amitié…<br>- Mais?  
>- Laissez-lui un peu de temps! Lui conseilla-t-elle gentiment. Sa vie a beaucoup changé ces derniers mois. Je voudrais pouvoir tout changer mais rien ne sera plus comme avant.<br>- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire Angéla? Demanda l'homme maintenant anxieux.  
>- Rien Booth, j'espère seulement que vous saurez lui pardonner aussi. Répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux avant de s'enfuir bouleversée.<br>Il resta là, interdit. Qu'avait voulu donc insinuer son amie? Un long frisson s'abattit sur lui, lui retournant les tripes comme à l'approche d'une alarme silencieuse.


	9. Chapter 9:Nouvel emploi du temps

Voili Week end épuisant et nouvelle semaine qui commence, voilà la suite

Fandebones: je suis aussi cruelle que toi! la porte du bureau est fermée, désolée. pour la

faute: vraiment je la vois pas, grr, dis-moi!  
>Arroganz: c'est électrique, n'est-ce pas! Et merci merci , je continue alors<br>Mimimoon. oh oui du drame et c'est pire que ça! merci  
>Huuddy: confrontation, non non! Merci à toi<br>Love-BB: pas vu! snif! mais tu es pardonnée, merci  
>Acte 9: Nouvel emploi du temps<p>

Les cafés avaient refroidi, il jeta les gobelets dans la poubelle, tentant ignorer l'oppression dans sa poitrine. Arrivé devant le bureau de Bones, il inspira un grand coup prêt à essayer d'instaurer une amnistie, il voulait lui laisser le temps de retrouver le partenaire qu'elle avait perdu un temps. Au moment de s'annoncer, elle était à la porte et sembla surprise de le voir encore là. Elle serra gracieusement la main à l'homme qui prenait congé.  
>- Je suis sincèrement ravi docteur Brennan. Quant à nos étudiants, nul besoin de souligner que malgré l'heure tardive de vos interventions, ils comptent tous assister à vos prestations.<br>- . Je ne suis libre qu'en soirée. A dans une semaine donc.  
>- C'est déjà magnifique, à lundi alors! Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…<br>- Je n'y manquerai pas. Dans un dernier sourire.  
>L'homme tourna les talons.<br>- Booth, besoin de quelque chose? Interrogea Brennan en retournant s'installer derrière son bureau. Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse qu'elle commençait déjà à chercher dans une pile un dossier quelconque. Il prit le temps de l'observer un instant. Sans en trouver la cause, sa partenaire semblait différente, une nouvelle aura émanait d'elle, elle leva les yeux vers lui, il fut captivé par le nouvel éclat de son regard d'azur qui le déconcertait, comme une assurance pleine d'une décontraction, d'une vérité qu'elle seule était en mesure de pouvoir d'apprécier et la rendait radieuse.  
>Il tenta malgré l'étau qui nouait sa gorge:<br>- Vous souhaitez arrêter de travailler avec moi Bones?  
>Brennan sentit la voix de son partenaire plus rauque que d'habitude.<br>- Je.., non. Ses yeux reflétaient une surprise non feinte. Bien sûr que non Booth. Il se trouve que le doyen est venu me relancer encore une fois pour que je reprenne mes cours magistraux à l'université. Et j'ai accepté, je ne serai seulement plus disponible les lundis et jeudis à partir de dix sept heures. J'allais vous appeler pour en parler, voilà qui est fait!  
>Elle ne se serait même pas déplacée pour lui dire de vive voix, il se sentit blessé.<br>- Et si nous sommes sur le terrain?  
>- Vous connaissez maintenant mes exigences pour récolter les échantillons, vous saurez vous débrouiller sans moi.<br>- Et comment avez- vous l'intention de rentrer, je ne …  
>- J'ai ma voiture, je n'ai pas besoin d'un chauffeur. Pourtant aucune rancœur ne semblait l'animer.<br>Le fédéral serra les poings, la contraction de sa mâchoire indiqua à Brennan que son coéquipier était contrarié. Elle le regarda interrogative.  
>Encore une chose qu'il avait abandonné depuis son retour: venir la prendre à son travail ou à son domicile pour rejoindre ensemble les scènes de crime. Il l'informait, elle se débrouillait. Un fossé s'était creusé entre eux qu'il aurait du mal à combler si elle ne le laissait plus s'approcher.<br>Même si Bones était plutôt abrupte dans sa façon de s'exprimer, lui ne se voyait pas lui avouer de but en blanc, qu'il était de nouveau libre, qu'Hannah était une erreur. Il avait besoin d'y mettre les formes pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était de nouveau tout à elle. Il souhaitait renouer avec leur complicité qu'il avait si odieusement négligée.  
>- Brenn, ma chérie, tu peux venir une…<br>Brennan détourna la tête pour regarder Angéla qui avait fait irruption dans son bureau, la pensant seule.  
>- Oh désolée Booth, je pensais qui vous étiez parti. S'excusa l'artiste visiblement ennuyée.<br>- Nous avions terminé Ange, à moins que…en attente qu'il confirme.  
>- Oui, Angéla. Je dois aller au bureau. Je vous appelle si…<br>- Ok Booth. Passez une bonne journée. Tu voulais me montrer quelque chose Ange? Passant devant lui, déjà oublieuse de sa présence.  
>Son discret parfum vola jusqu'à ses narines et il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait même pas eut l'occasion de l'inviter à déjeuner, il aurait trouvé une excuse. Il souhaita presque que son téléphone sonne pour prévenir qu'un cadavre entrant dans le domaine de compétences de Bones eut été découvert pour se retrouver quelques heures avec elle.<br>En passant devant le bureau de l'artiste, il s'accorda un instant pour la regarder son dos était droit, elle devait avoir croisés les bras sur sa poitrine, concentrée sur les explications de sa meilleure amie, ses cheveux lâchés retombaient dans son dos, ses reins creusés. Depuis combien de temps s'était-il refusé à porter sa main sur la chaleur de son corps? Il n'avait pas oublié cette sensation, ce geste qui pouvait passer pour certain, comme possessif, intime. Il se força à continuer son chemin, l'esprit au supplice.  
>Angéla avait senti qu'on les épiait, elle avait aperçut le reflet de l'intrus dans la vitre de sa bibliothèque sans que Brennan ne soupçonne rien.<br>Toujours prête à jouer les entremetteuses, cette fois, l'artiste ne se sentait pas de taille à conseiller l'un ou l'autre de ses amis.  
>Il s'en était fallu d'un rien, quelques heures, deux jours au plus pour que leur avenir soit bouleversé, sans qu'ils puissent revenir dessus. Booth avait enfin ouvert les yeux et Brennan avait fait ce bébé toute seule. Elle avait créé la vie loin de sa souffrance, avançant enfin dans son désir de construire une famille à elle. Sa dernière expérience sexuelle l'avait laissé pleine d'amertume, de dégoût. Brennan avait fait taire la femme qu'elle était pour devenir une mère qu'elle voulait irréprochable. Comment expliquer à cet homme qui espérait, que maintenant son vœu le plus cher avait été réalisé mais sans lui.<br>Angéla porta les mains sur son ventre, caressant à travers la peau tendue le petit être qui poussait son pied à travers la paroi. Hodgins avait été fou de joie en apprenant la grossesse, ses yeux avaient brillé sous l'émotion jusqu'à baigner son regard de larmes.  
>Booth n'aurait pas cette immense joie d'être le père de cet enfant. Lorsqu'il découvrirait le secret, il serait anéanti. La belle artiste refoula un sanglot devant tout ce gâchis, ces vies privées de bonheur à cause de décisions, de peurs qui étaient venues étouffer un amour d'une force exceptionnelle. Six années de vies qui finalement ne s'étaient pas reconnues à la croisée des chemins du destin.<p>

un petit comm pour moi , s'il vou pli:-)) 


	10. Chapter 10: Le temps d'antan

merci pour vos comms fidèles parmi toutes, pour vous la suite

**10: Le temps d'antan**

Malgré un enthousiasme qui ne trompait personne, Booth avait repris ses habitudes avec le docteur Tempérance Brennan bien qu'elle se rende moins disponible à cause de ses cours et de leur préparation. Pourtant il semblait que leurs anciens rituels revenaient peu à peu. Ils déjeunaient ensemble, Booth venaient plus souvent au labo. Presque cinq semaines que Brennan était rentrée d'Espagne. Booth après avoir demandé conseil à Camille, s'était ouvert à sa partenaire sur sa rupture sans entrer dans le détail bien sûr mais contrairement à ses espoirs, Brennan n'avait pas parue heureuse de cette nouvelle situation. Tout au plus avait-il cru lire dans ses yeux du regret, elle avait même déploré que la journaliste soit partie sans lui dire au revoir et était attristée que cela n'ait pas marché avec elle. Mis à part cette tentative de rapprochement, les conversations tournaient principalement autour du boulot, des étudiants, de Parker mais Bones évinçait tous sujets sur sa vie privée. Ils avaient même repris l'habitude de partager la voiture lorsqu'ils avaient une affaire sauf le lundi et le jeudi. Elle était aimable, souriante mais un infime malaise subsistait dans leur relation et faisait que Booth sentait qu'elle lui cachait certainement un détail important. Le soir elle rentrait sans jamais l'inviter à monter boire un dernier café, déclinait ses soirées chez lui pour relire un rapport. Il soupçonna qu'elle voyait quelqu'un et n'avait pas osé lui dire. Plusieurs fois, après l'avoir déposé, il avait attendu dans la voiture jusqu'à tard dans la nuit pour surprendre un éventuel prétendant qui viendrait la rejoindre. Mais rien. Pourtant elle paraissait satisfaite, la brillance de ses yeux révélait une joie constante comme une paix intérieure qu'elle aurait gagnée à la même époque que sa fuite en Europe. Une semaine dont il ne savait presque rien. Angéla semblait toujours mal à l'aise quand il tentait d'aborder ces sept jours. Camille l'enjoignait d'être patient. Brennan s'était une fois de plus retirée derrière les murailles de son château avec, il avait cette désagréable impression, qu'elle y gardait un trésor qu'elle ne voulait pas partager avec lui. L'idée fit son chemin aussi, que son chevalier pouvait résider dans ce pays lointain et que, peut-être un jour, elle donnerait sa démission pour partir là-bas, emportant avec elle, son cœur qui n'avait jamais battu vraiment que pour elle.

Penchée sur une mandibule, Tempérance Brennan effleurait du bout des doigts l'os avec une délicatesse extrême, les yeux fermés, toujours ce même petit sourire énigmatique posé sur ses lèvres. Booth mourrait d'envie d'y poser les siennes, son cœur au bord du gouffre. Elle n'avait même pas entendu ses pas, sans doute trop absorbée dans son occupation…ou sa rêverie. La souffrance de se sentir ainsi écarté de ce monde, lui noua la gorge.  
>- Hé Bones! Souffla-t-il face à elle, devant la table.<br>Ses paupières se soulevèrent comme au ralenti. - Booth? Je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer.  
>- Ca vous dit une petite ballade?<br>- Maintenant? Je suis désolée, j'aimerais finir cet examen pour…  
>- La police de la cinquième vient d'appeler, un squelette a été mis à jour lors de la démolition d'un ancien garage.<br>- oh!…oui bien sûr, je vous suis, juste le temps de me changer.  
>Avait-elle crue qu'il voulait l'emmener en promenade? Non, ses yeux n'avaient plus cette lueur qu'elle lui dédiait encore, juste avant qu'ils ne partent chacun à l'autre bout de la terre.<br>L'image de sa main qui presse la sienne, qui accompagne le geste jusqu'à l'ultime instant où les doigts se séparent, lui offrit un autre coup de poing dans le cœur. C'est là, juste à ce moment là qu'il n'aurait pas du la laisser partir, il aurait du l'enfermer dans ses bras, lui marteler à l'oreille qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre pour de trop longs mois, une éternité qui maintenant, il le savait, avait été le coup de grâce pour les désunir.  
>Elle recouvrit l'objet de son étude d'un linge blanc puis sans attendre, jeta ses gants de latex dans une poubelle plus loin et commença à déboutonner sa blouse bleue du Jefferson, en prenant le chemin du bureau.<br>- Hé bien Booth, qu'est-ce que vous faites? Vous venez? S'apercevant qu'il ne suivait pas.  
>Son esprit était resté prisonnier de cet instant où leur avenir avait basculé, celui qui n'avait qu'engendré douleur, regrets, remords de s'être perdu. Il secoua la tête, bouleversé de n'avoir rien compris du piège qu'avait voulu lui tendre les démons de la chair. Il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation, abjurant ses sentiments pour elle. Il avait déjà renié par deux fois, les présages d'Avalon et Gordon. Il avait perdu patience, il avait abandonné l'espoir. Rien ne se réaliserait.<br>Le docteur Brennan se sentait fautive, son partenaire faisait énormément d'efforts pour restaurer un climat détendu, elle s'en rendait compte mais il était trop tard. Malgré son envie d'accepter ses invitations, le revoir lui sourire, elle ne se sentait plus le droit de laisser parler ses sentiments pour lui. Son amour était intact et elle comprenait maintenant qu'il serait éternel mais elle avait prit un nouveau chemin et elle ne pouvait lui imposer cet enfant. Le mieux à faire était de paraître aussi détachée que possible pour préserver leur amitié qui lui était aussi précieuse que son amour pour lui. Lorsqu'il lui avait apprit sa rupture avec Hannah, elle avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas capturer ses lèvres et se glisser au creux de ses bras, son cœur s'était emballé au point de presque exploser de bonheur mais elle s'était vite rattrapée, consciente hélas de ces nouvelles responsabilités. Non pas qu'elle regretta sa décision mais Tempérance avait décidé seule d'avoir ce bébé, donner la vie.  
>Elle remplaça sa gabardine sur le vestiaire par la blouse, ses doigts trouvèrent l'élastique dans ses cheveux puis elle secoua la tête pour aérer sa chevelure, alors que ses prunelles rentraient en contact avec les siennes noisette. L'échange silencieux de leurs yeux revint, les isolant de tout ce qui les entourait comme avant, juste un instant trop court, avant qu'elle ne se détourne brusquement comme embarrassée.<br>Cette réminiscence de leur complicité d'antan bouleversa l'agent fédéral comme jamais depuis longtemps. Silencieusement, comme pour ne pas gâcher ces secondes délicates, ils sortirent côte à côte du bureau pour disparaître dans le couloir.

**voyez ce bouton! oui juste là au milieu, promis il ne mord pas si vous cliquez dessus pour laisser quelques mots. **

**je suis si triste, cela ne vous plait pas? dites au moins pourquoi?**


	11. Chapter 11: juste quelques secondes

fandebones: Elle serait bien obligée de lui dire à un moment! voili, accroche toi!  
>Low-BB: merci<br>Nath16:bienvenue alors et merci!  
>Arroganz: c'est vrai quoi, y'a des choses plus agréables a faire à deux! et merci<br>Mimimoom: Quelle manie de vouloir être aussi indépendante! merci

11:Juste quelques secondes

Il la revoyait encore agenouillée près des restes humains, lui donnant ses premières constatations alors qu'il notait sur son carnet à une dizaine de mètres, un niveau au dessus d'elle.  
>- Mâle. Type caucasien. Début de la trentaine, à peine plus. Entre un mètre soixante dix huit et quatre vingt deux selon la longueur du fémur. Je serai plus précise au labo, Booth. Blessure par arme à feu si j'en juge pour la balle encastrée dans la côte, il…<br>Bones allait donner ses ordres pour définir ce que l'équipe du FBI devait prélever sur la scène de crime quand la scientifique avait relevé les yeux vers lui, de la fosse où elle se trouvait, dans une posture d'aguets, les yeux fixés sur lui, les narines dilatées.  
>Les gravas de l'immeuble en démolition jonchaient le sol, rendant le parcours difficile. Sans explication, elle s'était relevée, tendue, une lueur de danger au fond des yeux.<br>- Dehors, dehors, évacuez tous le monde . Avait-elle crié en indiquant la direction de la rue.  
>Quelques secondes pour que les gens s'exécutent, que Booth cherche à la rejoindre tandis qu'elle essayait de s'extraire de la fosse de mécanique creusée dans le sol. Booth trébucha sur un ourdi aux bords tranchants. Elle était en train de se remettre debout. Le souffle de l'explosion dû à la fuite de gaz, à une trentaine de mètres, projeta Bones contre les roues de la pelleteuse. Il la vit ensuite se remettre sur le dos, du sang coulant sur son visage, et un hurlement s'échappant de sa gorge lorsque la caisse à outils en équilibre sur le marche pied de l'engin de chantier bascula pour atterrir sur son abdomen. Elle parut avoir le souffle coupé, son torse et ses jambes se replièrent sous l'impact, une douleur immense se lisait sur ses traits alors que Booth la débarrassait du poids des métaux.<br>L'onde de choc due à la déflagration avait fait voler en éclat les vitres des quelques maisons environnantes. Heureusement au plus près de l'ancien garage se trouvait un terrain vague en friche qui devait servir de stationnement pour les voitures à réviser.  
>Les hommes s'informaient les uns les autres des blessés potentiels tandis qu'on appelait les secours. Bones avait perdu conscience et l'agent n'osait pas la bouger de peur d'accentuer ses blessures. Il dégagea avec précaution une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son visage d'une pâleur angoissante pour apercevoir une entaille profonde qui barrait son front. Le brouhaha des voix des agents, des badauds, celui des ouvriers du chantier, s'estompait alors que son esprit refusait qu'elle soit blessée gravement, son cœur battait de terreur à l'idée qu'elle puisse mourir.<br>- Bones, accrochez-vous. Ne me laissez pas tomber. Les secours vont arriver, on va s'occuper de vous. Bones, ouvrez les yeux, je vous en supplie, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en serrant sa main dans la sienne, espérant par ce geste dérisoire lui insuffler un peu de sa force.  
>Il se recula tandis que les ambulanciers la plaçaient avec d'infinies précautions dans une coquille. Bones ouvrit les yeux juste une seconde, lisant dans ceux de son partenaire une détresse immense, elle tenta de sourire pour le rassurer alors qu'une larme perlait, son doigt cueillit la perle d'eau au coin de ses cils.<br>- Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tomber maintenant Bones. Pas maintenant… alors qu'elle avait refermé les paupières pour un monde de ténèbres.

J'avais fait le tour des gars, m'informant rapidement des blessés et sautais quelques minutes plus tard, dans la voiture pour me rendre à l'hôpital. Lorsque j'arrivais, les médecins urgentistes avaient déjà emporté Bones au bloc opératoire. Malgré l'angoisse qui me tenaillait les tripes, je téléphonais pour avertir Angéla de l'accident de sa meilleure amie.  
>Je la sentais terrorisée à l'annonce tandis qu'elle raccrochait en hâte.<br>A peine vingt minutes plus tard, elle déboulait dans la salle d'attente et s'effondra dans mes bras en pleurs. Puis sans un mot, nous nous asseyons sur les chaises de plexis glass dans l'attente de nouvelles. Elle me demanda comment était arrivé l'accident et je lui racontais, la voix chargée d'angoisse. Angie tortillait ses mains nerveusement et je l'incitais à se calmer, le stress n'était absolument pas bon pour le bébé. Tentais-je de lui dire. Les larmes resurgirent brusquement alors qu'elle me fixait avec encore plus d'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux noirs. Elle se leva d'un bond pour courir à l'accueil et parler à l'hôtesse qui après quelques secondes s'enfuit derrières les portes interdites au public. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, ni celle de l'employée mais ce que lui avait dit Angéla, l'avait convaincue de l'urgence à voir les médecins qui s'occupaient de ma coéquipière.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Angéla. Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez?<br>Elle semblait effrayée maintenant, bouleversée. Incapable de parler. Elle se jeta juste dans mes bras en sanglotant encore plus fort alors que mon cœur explosait d'appréhension.  
>- Angéla. La repoussant doucement. Y a-t-il quelqu'un que je devrais prévenir et que j'ignore. J'attendais sa réponse le cœur battant à tout rompre.<br>- Si seulement c'était aussi simple, Booth. J'aurais tellement préféré. Je voulais… j'aurais dû… je ne pouvais pas savoir…  
>Hodgins nous interrompit alors qu'Angie trouvait un autre refuge, dans les bras de son mari. De dos, je n'avais pas vu le médecin arriver, je me retournais pour suivre le regard d'Hodgins qui s'était crispé.<br>- Vous êtes la famille de la jeune femme de l'explosion?  
>- Comment va-t-elle docteur. Il fallait que je sache.<br>- Vous êtes son mari?  
>- Non, c'est ma partenaire, je …<br>- Désolé monsieur, je peux vous rassurer sur l'état de santé de ma patiente, elle va s'en tirer mais je ne peux pas parler de certains dommages que…  
>- Je suis au courant. Lui lança Angéla et je sus à l'instant que Jack aussi était dans la confidence, son regard se troubla peiné, et il me regarda avec une telle lueur de tristesse que je sentis que le pire me restait à apprendre. La confusion de mon esprit, l'angoisse, la peur, m'empêchaient de réfléchir à ce qui pouvait être pire que voir la femme de ma vie allongée, blessée, inconsciente sur un lit d'hôpital.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: La porte de l'Enfer

Merci les filles pour vos comms qui me font énormément plaisir

**12: La porte de l'enfer**

Une infirmière vint à notre rencontre pour demander si nous pouvions aller chez Brennan chercher quelques affaires pour son séjour ici. Angéla avait été remplir les formulaires d'admission. Hodgins était reparti rapidement après que nous ayons été rassurés par le médecin. Jack avait un conseil d'administration extrêmement important et sa présence était indispensable. Il reviendrait plus tard dès que Bones serait installée dans sa chambre, en soirée. Pour l'instant on la transférait en salle de réveil et les visiteurs n'étaient pas admis dans ce service. Angéla me demanda si je pouvais la conduire chez Bones, sa voiture était en panne.

Cela me paraissait étrange, cela faisait des mois que je n'étais pas venu ici, si une fois avec Hannah, et je me rappelais avoir été odieux avec Bones en lui demandant de pratiquer comme elle savait le faire, l'examen de la dinde pour montrer à ma petite amie, les compétences de ma partenaire. Bones s'était exécutée en soupirant. J'avais simplement été infect avec elle, Bones n'était pas un animal de foire. Angéla poussa la porte et dés l'ouverture, une odeur de peinture fraiche me sauta aux narines. Je faisais deux pas pour m'avancer au salon salle à manger. La pièce autrefois très spacieuse, avait été amputée d'une belle surface. Angéla semblait tout aussi surprise que moi. Un peu craintive, elle avança vers ce qui était avant les deux chambres. Elle poussa une porte, puis l'autre curieuse. Je la suivais mal à l'aise, jamais je n'avais visité les domaines privés de ma partenaire.  
>- Bones a fait des travaux?<br>Angéla évitait mon regard, apparemment affreusement gênée.  
>La première. Pensais-je était une chambre d'ami, sobre en bois clair avec au fond un bureau. Celle de Bones m'apparue plus petite que ce que j'avais imaginé. Un grand lit avec une tête en ébène, deux chevets. Sur l'un, ses deux petits amis que je lui avais offert. Ma gorge se noua. Et je ne résistais pas à les prendre dans ma main, repensant aux occasions qui m'avaient fait lui offrir ces babioles, je reposais délicatement la petite figurine bleue et le petite cochon rose. Je trouvais Angéla hésitante devant la troisième porte, la main sur la poignée, les yeux fermés, le menton tremblant.<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Angie? Ça va? Vous êtes toute blanche.  
>Mon cœur commença à s'emballer dans ma poitrine. Je n'y tins plus, je comprenais que ce qu'on me cachait depuis des semaines était derrière cette porte. C'est moi qui abaissais la clenche, ma main sur celle d'Angéla. La porte s'entrebâilla et je sentis mon âme se déchirer.<br>Je faisais un pas comme un automate, je cherchais ma respiration comme aspiré dans un trou noir. Je reculais, chancelant, buttant contre le mur, anéanti. Je voulais hurler mais ma gorge refusait d'émettre le moindre son.  
>- Booth! Me souffla l'artiste d'une voix suppliante. Je suis désolée… vous n'auriez pas dû l'appendre comme ça…elle tentait, des yeux, de me faire comprendre quelque chose. Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Je ne comprenais rien. Je ne voulais pas comprendre. Mon monde s'écroulait. Mon cœur explosait. Je me laissais glisser par terre, mes jambes ne me soutenaient plus. Je laissais mes larmes couler, tous mes espoirs s'envolaient.<br>- Ce devait être sa chambre Booth. Me murmura Angéla qui s'était agenouillée devant moi. Brenn a sans doute perdue le bébé. Je sentais qu'elle avait arraché ces mots comme des brulures. Qu'elle avait aussi mal que sa meilleure amie, s'imaginant la douleur si c'était elle qui avait perdu l'enfant qu'elle portait rondement maintenant.  
>Malgré ma souffrance je voulais qu'elle me dise. - je le connais? C'est tout ce qui me vint à l'esprit. Je suffoquais.<br>Angéla me regarda dans les yeux, de longues secondes, je restais ancré dans ses pépites sombres.  
>C'était à peine un chuchotement. - elle a fait ce bébé là-bas, comme celui qu'elle voulait…<br>Elle ne put finir sa phrase, le reste de l'explication resta en suspens entre nous.  
>Dans un éclair, je compris.<br>- Elle voulait tellement ce bébé, Booth. Je suis certaine qu'elle aurait utilisé votre… si vous n'aviez pas… je vous en supplie, ne lui en veuillez pas. Ce n'était plus possible pour elle…de rien avoir tandis que tout le monde autour d'elle trouvait son bonheur. C'est de ma faute Booth…. Je ne n'ai pas vu qu'elle était à bout. Je vous en prie, essayez de la comprendre.

Trop absorbé dans mon envie d'être heureux, de tourner la page, de trouver quelqu'un qui m'aimerait pour les trente ou cinquante ans à venir, qui saurait me faire oublier les sentiments amoureux que j'avais pour ma partenaire. Pour effacer cette souffrance qu'elle m'ait repoussé quelques mois plutôt, j'avais occulté sciemment ses soupirs, son désarroi, sa peine. Qui étais-je pour lui en vouloir d'avoir eu recours à ce geste désespéré. Elle souhaitait juste se sentir appartenir à une famille et le seul moyen logique d'y parvenir, était de créer elle-même ces liens par un enfant.  
>Je prenais ses mains tremblantes entre les miennes. - Angela.<br>Je voulais persuader la meilleure amie de celle que j'aimais, de toute ma sincérité, m'en faire une alliée pour les jours, les semaines à venir parce que Bones ne serait pas facile à convaincre. Je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus. Qui aurait pu tenir des mois sans rien laisser paraitre de son martyre? Qui aurait tu son chagrin au seul profit du bonheur de celui qu'elle aimait? Qui aurait eut le courage de reconnaitre ses erreurs?  
>- Angéla, ce bébé n'aurait rien changé. Je l'aurais élevé comme mon propre fils. J'aurai pu regarder Bones lui offrir son amour comme je suis certain qu'elle l'aurait donné à notre enfant.<br>Je l'aidais à se relever, animer d'une nouvelle puissance. J'aurai la force de lui rendre l'espoir, je trouverai les mots pour soulager sa peine, je lui redonnerai l'envie qu'un bébé vienne égayer cette chambre de ses rires. Je ferai tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour que ça marche entre nous cette fois. Notre avenir, notre bonheur en dépendait. Je devais avoir la force pour nous deux. Je savais que j'aurai cette force. 


	13. Chapter 13:Les fleurs du pardon

Merci les filles pour vos comms qui me font énormément plaisir, vous pouvez pas savoir

je suis déçue tout de même du peu de réaction. pourquoi?

13: Les fleurs du pardon

J'avais dû faire une demi-douzaine de boutiques avant de trouver chez un fleuriste, ce que je cherchais. De simples marguerites, rien de sophistiqué comme pouvaient l'être des roses ou des orchidées. Rustique comme Bones, blanche comme son esprit, aux tiges frêles et torturées comme sa vie depuis l'abandon de ses parents qui avait marqué le début d'une existence solitaire et privée d'amour. Dans ce bouquet aérien j'y faisais inclure, au centre, une pivoine rouge sang. Je savais que Bones, bien que cela semble étonnant, connaissait le langage caché des fleurs. Elle faisait énormément de recherches approfondies pour ses livres. Je souhaitais l'assurer de ma sincérité, de l'estime que j'avais pour elle, et de la confiance que j'avais en notre avenir.  
>La porte de sa chambre était entrebâillée et je poussais doucement celle-ci pour entrer. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. J'avançais sur la pointe des pieds vers le lit tandis qu'Angéla et Hogdins s'étaient retournés vers moi. Je baissais les yeux sur la fragile silhouette qui reposait sous les draps, recroquevillée sur elle-même, des traces de mascara ombraient les coins de ses yeux fermés. Angéla se leva et réajusta les couvertures sur les épaules de son amie, nous invitant à sortir. Je posais le bouquet sur la table-plateau au pied du lit, m'approchais pour effleurer des lèvres les boucles brunes de ma partenaire avant de rejoindre mes amis dans le couloir.<p>

- Vous avez des blessés? Me demanda Hodgins.  
>- Quelques égratignures, des bosses mais rien de grave, Jack. Merci. Surtout des tympans malmenés à cause de l'explosion. Il a fallu que je participe au débriefing qui vient de se terminer. Cela aurait pu être pire si Bones n'avait pas donné l'alerte. Je suis revenu dés que j'ai pu. Puis m'adressant à la jeune femme. Comment va-t-elle, Angéla, qu'ont dit les médecins?<br>- Elle a une déchirure des muscles abdominaux et il y a très peu de chance qu'elle garde le bébé. Elle devrait faire un avortement spontané d'ici un ou deux jours. Ils n'ont pas voulu prendre de risques en lui faisant une radio mais ils sont très pessimistes. Ils ont dû lui administrer un sédatif pour calmer la douleur et surtout son angoisse.  
>Nous restâmes encore quelques minutes à parler puis le couple Hodgins prit congé tandis que je préférais rester encore un peu.<p>

Bones n'avait pas bougé ou presque, elle semblait s'être tassée encore un peu plus sur elle-même, tournant le dos à la porte comme pour refuser tout contact. La nuit était tombée, je baissais le store, livrant la chambre à l'obscurité, seule la lumière de la salle de bain servait de veilleuse. Maintenant seul, je rapprochais le fauteuil du lit pour être plus près de ma partenaire, la regardant dormir, j'observais sa respiration régulière, soulagé qu'elle soit vivante et déchiré en même temps qu'elle subisse encore cette perte douloureuse. Je pris sa main entre les miennes sans qu'elle ne réagisse.  
>- Tout est de ma faute, Bones. Je suis tellement désolé. J'aurai dû vous forcer à rester. Je n'aurai pas dû baisser les bras si vite. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit bon sang! Fis-je en posant la tête contre nos mains soudées. J'étais tellement persuadé que vous diriez oui pour nous donner une chance que j'en ai oublié de vous dire le principal. Je vous aime. Je vous aime tant. Je serai prêt à donner ma vie pour vous mais ça c'est facile. Je me donne encore le meilleur rôle. Maintenant que je sais jusqu'où vous étiez prête à aller pour avoir ce bébé, je m'aperçois que si Dieu consent à protéger son miracle, je me sens assez fort à l'élever comme mon propre enfant pour ne pas vous perdre. Je serai tout ce que vous voudrez que je sois. Un ami sur qui vous reposer, un confident si vous avez besoin de parler, plus encore si vous pensez que je mérite encore votre amour malgré le mal que je vous ai fait. Je me tiendrai dans votre ombre aussi longtemps que je n'aurai pas décelé dans vos yeux le pardon pour toute cette souffrance que je vous ai infligé. Je ne suis qu'un homme égoïste, je suis trop vaniteux pour accepter de n'être pas digne de vous, pour renoncer à vous.<p>

Un gémissement vint interrompre ma confession, dans l'inconscience Bones pleurait sans bruit, ses paupières clignaient rapidement, elle s'agitait. Prit de panique, j'essayais de calmer son sommeil, à deux doigts de presser le bouton d'urgence pour qu'on vienne la délivrer de son cauchemar. Des tremblements d'abord imperceptibles commençaient à devenir plus forts sans que je parvienne à apaiser mon amie, celle que j'aimais comme un fou. Mes murmures tendres, la caresse de mes doigts sur son visage, rien n'y faisait. Désespéré, je me résolvais à appeler une infirmière qui fit irruption dans la chambre à peine deux minutes plus tard. Elle alluma le plafonnier, d'abord surprise de trouver encore quelqu'un ici à une heure aussi avancée. Son regard semblait réprobateur mais elle n'avait pas le temps, pour l'instant, de me faire un sermon. Elle voulait que je quitte la chambre mais je refusais de lâcher la main de celle que j'avais délaissée trop longtemps déjà. Bones était brulante de fièvre, elle marmonnait des mots inintelligibles mais d'une voix si déchirante que mon cœur se brisait à l'entendre.

Se méprenant certainement sur les liens qui nous unissaient, je ne détrompais pas la jeune femme lorsqu'elle me regarda désolée.  
>- Je pense que le travail ne devrait pas tarder à commencer. Annonça-t-elle d'une voix compatissante. - Mademoiselle Brennan est encore jeune, il n'y pas de raison que vous ne retentiez pas dans quelques mois.<br>A cause de cette explosion, de cet accident stupide, Bones était entrain de perdre ce bébé qu'elle désirait tant et moi, j'avais aussi cette impression, d'être aussi concerné par ce drame qui se jouait au cœur de la nuit.  
>- Je reviens changer la perfusion, le médecin l'auscultera demain. Vous devriez rentrer…<br>J'hochais la tête négativement, trop bouleversé pour parler. Resserrant encore la main sur celle bouillante de mon amour qui souffrait.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint, revérifia une fois encore les constantes avant de s'affairer à remettre en position allongée ma partenaire qui paraissait déjà beaucoup plus calme. La nouvelle dose de sédatifs faisait déjà effet.<br>- Je ne peux la laisser dans cette position, cela atténue certainement la douleur mais les muscles doivent être retendus correctement.  
>Effectivement le bandage autour de son ventre était serré, doublé maintenant d'une espèce de ceinture rigide sans doute très inconfortable. Un carcan qui empêcherait Bones de se mouvoir pendant un moment.<br>- Je vais vous chercher une couverture alors. Me proposa l'infirmière avant de partir  
>Je lui offrais un maigre sourire puis elle nous laissa enfin, ma douce Bones reposant sur l'oreiller tandis que je veillerais sur elle jusqu'au matin.<p>

allez un effort... juste le petit bouton bleu. s'il vous plait 


	14. Chapter 14 Des mots dans la nuit

**CROCdu74**: merci j'imagine Booth très très Boothie , un homme juste comme je l'aime  
><strong>Ju'liette 92:<strong> merci du compliment, cema me touche énormément et non ne meurt pas, j'ai besoin de toi  
><strong>arroganz et Nath 16<strong> merci et voili  
><strong>mimimoon:<strong> heu j'en sais rien, l'aveu dans la voiture. pratiquement ah zut et la suite...

14: Des mots dans la nuit

Il faisait presque jour lorsque les bruits de couloir me sortirent du sommeil, j'avais dormi la tête posée dans mes bras contre le flan de ma tendre amie. Mon dos, mes cervicales protestèrent lorsque je me redressais, ma main trouva immédiatement sa joue et je constatais que la température avait baissée, ses pommettes étaient moins rouges, son front n'était plus couvert de sueur. Elle dormait encore, plus tranquille. La mort dans l'âme, j'obéis à l'ordre de sortir lorsque les aides soignantes entrèrent pour la toilette. J'eus juste le temps de croiser ses yeux ensommeillés avant qu'elles ne l'accaparent. Ensuite Bones devrait passer un scanner et d'autres examens qui prendraient sans doute une bonne partie de la matinée. De mon côté, il fallait que je passe chez moi prendre une douche et aller au bureau. Je devais convaincre mon boss de m'accorder quelques jours de congés.

Durant tous le temps où le personnel s'occupa de moi, je restais dans une sorte d'état second. Je savais au fond de moi que le bébé m'avait abandonné, j'étais à nouveau seule, sans rien. Le deux jeunes femmes étaient enjouées et tentaient de me sortir de mon mutisme quand l'une d'elle rapprocha la table pour y déposer, dans quelques minutes, le petit déjeuner.  
>- Rhooo mais personne n'a donc pensé à mettre ses jolies fleurs dans un vase. Exclama la petite boulotte. - Et bien dites, votre petit ami a dû certainement beaucoup courir pour trouver des marguerites, ce n'est pas encore la saison. Je vous donne le petit mot et je vous apporte votre café. Me sourit-elle en disparaissant.<br>La feuille blanche était à l'entête de l'hôpital mais cette écriture serrée, vigoureuse, j'aurais pu la reconnaitre entre mille.  
>Mon cœur battait la chamade dés les premières lignes et je tentais, à travers mes larmes, de lire ce qu'il m'avait écrit.<p>

« Hey Bones,  
>Il fait nuit et je vous regarde dormir. Je suis là mais je me sens tellement impuissant face à la douleur que vous allez encore devoir supporter. Je ne m'en sens pas le droit et pourtant, j'aimerai vous dire que si vous acceptez un jour de me pardonner, nous, ensemble, formerons quelque chose de magnifique. Une famille comme celle que vous étiez prête à construire toute seule. Je comprends maintenant votre silence lorsque je vous ai dit n'être plus avec Hannah. Je pensais encore misérablement, vous voir enfin me sourire, me laisser vous embrasser et balayer comme d'un coup de baguette magique, toute la peine que je vous avais infligé depuis mon retour. Mais un autre être déjà avait prit place dans votre cœur. Je voyais votre sourire, vous étiez radieuse et je me torturais à savoir qui vous avait ravi à moi. La jalousie m'envahissait, me rongeait comme si je vous considérais comme ma propriété, attendant sagement que je revienne à vous. Ces dernières semaines ont été un cauchemar mais bien loin de ce que j'ai ressenti en vous voyant inerte, blessée peut-être morte. Mon cœur s'est arrêté lorsque vous avez fermé les yeux. Je hurlais d'épouvante. Je ne cessais de me répéter que vous ne m'abandonneriez pas. Pas aussi proche de vous tenir dans mes bras. Je ne peux qu'imaginer votre douleur à perdre cet enfant dont vous aviez déjà préparé la naissance. Je ne vous demande pas de l'oublier, il sera toujours là dans un coin de votre cœur mais j'aime à espérer que nous pourrons bientôt, recréer ce miracle. Partager cet amour que nous avons l'un pour l'autre et qui n'a fait que nous déchirer jusqu'ici.<br>Ce bébé aurait été le mien comme celui que vouliez de moi. Il n'est pas trop tard Bones. Je le sais. Je le sens. Maintenant que nous avons vécu le pire, que nous avons appris à nous mentir presque à nous détruire, à nous faire souffrir l'un et l'autre jusqu'à peut-être nous détester. Nous pourrions nous pardonner tout ce temps où la peur, les doutes nous ont éloigné. Où nos jours, nos nuits se sont arrêtés parce que vous ou moi dormions dans d'autres bras, faisant taire nos cœurs qui s'appartenaient pourtant. Maintenant le chemin est clair, nous nous découvrons avec nos défauts, nos qualités, notre couardise, notre arrogance aussi à croire que nous pouvions vivre l'un sans l'autre. Cette fois je ne vous demanderai pas de nous laisser une chance. Je revendique ce droit de vous montrer, vous persuader que ce qu'il y a entre nous est plus qu'une simple amitié, un simple partenariat mais un amour comme tant de gens le cherche toute leur vie sans jamais le trouver. Un jour un bébé viendra et j'en serai le père, il me sourira et vous appellera maman. Je ne vous laisserai plus partir. Vous êtes à moi comme je suis à vous parce que nous nous aimons. Parce que je ne veux plus me réveiller sans découvrir votre visage prêt du mien. Je vous aime. N'ayez plus peur de ces mots. Ils sont notre vérité, notre avenir. Et ce bébé que nous ferons bientôt, notre futur. Un mélange de nous deux qui ne pourra être que merveille.  
>Avec tout mon amour.<br>Seeley Joseph Booth »

Je reposai le pli d'une main tremblante. Les mots dansaient encore devant mes yeux fermés. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine tant que le cardiographe s'affola et émit un bip strident. Juste quelques secondes et une infirmière déboula, ouvrant la porte à la volée pour contempler mon visage inondé de larmes. Je ne souriais pas mais j'étais bouleversée. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait tenté de me convaincre avec une telle force, une telle détermination. J'étais acculée à accepter cette amour qu'il me donnait sans contrainte, sans obligation parentale. Il me voulait juste moi alors qu'il savait tout de moi, mes inaptitudes, mes sentiments que j'avais un mal fou à exprimer, mon asociabilité maladive.  
>Il acceptait tout.<br>Je m'étais moqué des dons de voyance d'Avalon Armonia et tout faisait jour dans mon esprit maintenant. ''Il sait tout de vous et il est ébloui''. Elle savait. Malgré notre façon de la traiter, elle avait lu dans nos âmes, elle avait su découvrir ce que nous cachions dans un dédale dont nous avions fermés toutes les issues.  
>Sans en être totalement consciente, je savais qu'il avait veillé sur moi toute la nuit. J'avais vu dans ses yeux l'effroi en me voyant blessée.<br>Je soupirai de détresse, je venais de perdre mon bébé sur qui je fondais mon avenir. C'est à lui que j'avais décidé d'offrir tout l'amour que j'avais en moi, qui débordait de mon cœur maintenant que cet Homme en avait détruit les digues. Je m'étais fait une raison puisqu'Il n étais plus accessible, puisque j'avais choisi une route où je voulais marcher seule, seulement accompagnée de mon fils ou de ma fille. J'avais fait la paix avec moi-même, acceptant d'avoir joué et perdu l'homme que je comprenais aimer mais trop tard.  
>Il voulait de moi à ses côtés.<br>Et moi étais-je prête à lui redonner une place dans ma vie.  
>Je ne savais plus. A cet instant, je ressentai seulement un grand vide en moi.<br>J'étais incapable de penser à demain. Je pleurais une partie de moi qu'on m'avait arraché brutalement. Mon bébé.

quelques mots qui me diront que cela vous plait, s'il vous plait 


	15. Chapter 15: Une langue bien pendue

merci à tous vos comme qui me font très plaisir, n'oubliez pas de continuer, ça nourrie ma motivation:-))))

15: Une langue bien pendue

Finalement j'avais dû rester toute la journée au FBI, sacrément remonté contre cet abruti de Hacker qui voulait me faire payer, à sa façon, l'accident de ma partenaire et sans doute autre chose... Bones l'avait, une fois de plus, remballé avec peu de délicatesse à son retour des îles et bien sûr, s'estimant injustement traité, monsieur n'avait pas apprécié. Je n'avais pu ignorer les bruits de couloirs qui courraient sur ma relation avec Hannah à mon retour et le flop de Hacker mais je m'en foutais royalement à l'époque. Cette andouille avait retenté sa chance, il y a peu, pensant sans doute que maintenant il aurait meilleur fortune. Juste à l'époque de ma séparation et de la dépression de Bones, car c'est bien de cela dont il s'agissait et j'avais été totalement aveugle jusqu'à l'irréparable, sa fuite en Europe. Et aujourd'hui, il voulait me faire payer, c'était un coup bas. Je m'étais retenu de lui mettre mon poing dans la G… mais il n'attendait que ça pour me mettre à pied. Ma partenaire occupait toutes mes pensées, je n'avais qu'une envie, être auprès d'elle pour lui prouver mon attachement et que jamais plus je ne l'abandonnerais. Il profitait de son grade pour régler des comptes personnels et il n'était pas question que je fonce dans son piège. Je me devais d'être irréprochable pour sauvegarder mon boulot, je ravalais ma fierté et la fermais. Bientôt j'aurais, l'espérais-je une véritable famille dont j'aurais la charge. Je m'inventais n'importe quoi pour garder l'espérance qu'enfin Bones et moi, nous retrouvions. J'étais prêt à tous les sacrifices.  
>Mes collègues présents sur le lieu de l'accident m'avaient demandé s'ils pensaient que le docteur Brennan s'offusquerait qu'ils lui fassent parvenir un bouquet avec un petit mot pour son rétablissement, l'assurant de leur sympathie bien qu'ils n'aient pas eut vent du véritable drame qu'elle vivait. Ce geste m'avait touché car il prouvait que malgré sa personnalité particulière, elle était appréciée par mes hommes.<br>Mon boss avait dû se faire remonter les bretelles par quelqu'un et malgré la situation, j'avais apprit qui en était le responsable. Des gloussements de satisfaction et de moquerie pour Sweets qui n'était autre que cet impudent qui avait été dire ses quatre vérités à cet enfoiré. Pour un peu je l'aurais embrassé. Je lui avais seulement serré la main avec toute la reconnaissance que j'avais pour lui à l'instant. Il avait répondu embarrassé:  
>- Foncez plutôt la voir avant de faire un truc que vous pourriez regretter plus tard.<br>- Merci Sweets. Vous êtes vraiment un ami.  
>- Ouais, rappelez vous en lorsque vous aurez besoin de conseil! Je peux écouter autrement que comme psy.<br>Il n'était pas loin de vingt heures, encore une heure avant la fin des visites autorisées. Mon cœur se soulevait de chagrin en entrant dans le service où avait été transférée Bones. Natal mais aucun pleur de bébé ne se ferait entendre derrière cette porte. J'avais stoppé, la main sur la poignée, tentant de ralentir mon rythme cardiaque lorsqu'une employée vint à ma rencontre. Sage femme concluais-je en remarqua sa blouse rose pastel.  
>- Mademoiselle Brennan ne souhaite plus aucune visite. Elle se sent très fatiguée. Je regrette. En m'interdisant l'entrée de la chambre sans animosité.<br>- Il faut absolument que je lui parle, madame. Je vous en prie. Dis-je l'implorant du regard  
>- Vous savez, c'est un moment extrêmement difficile pour elle. Entendre ces bébés, tous ces gens qui plaisantent dans les couloirs ne fait que raviver la douleur de la perte de son enfant. Il faut lui laisser du temps. Vous comprenez. De plus dans son cas, c'est particulier…Il faudra sans doute qu'elle se fasse suivre un temps par un psychologue, ça pourrait l'aider.<br>- Nous nous connaissons depuis plus de six ans… Mandy, lus-je sur son badge. S'il y a bien une chose que je ne la laisserai pas faire, c'est de se renfermer et ne plus vouloir voir personne. Je la connais, je sais son mode de fonctionnement. Je dois absolument entrer. S'il vous plait.  
>La jeune femme me regarda encore suspicieuse quelques instants puis, à mon grand soulagement, inclina la tête affirmativement et ouvrit doucement la porte.<br>Je pénétrais dans la chambre presque obscure, dans un silence oppressant. Les fleurs embaumaient l'air mais tous les bouquets avaient été relégués prés du mur sur une petite table et sur le sol. Aucun n'avait trouvé grâce pour rester prés d'elle, même le mien. Aucune carte n'avait été enlevée du papier d'emballage. Bones refusait en bloc toutes marques de sympathie. Je posais les yeux sur la tablette de la table repas, sur son chevet mais aucune présence non plus de ma lettre. Je m'approchais du lit pensant que la jeune femme dormait mais le souffle de sa respiration n'était pas celle d'un dormeur. J'en étais certain. Elle était encore le dos tourné à l'entrée, son visage baignée par la lumière du soir. Sa petite mine se reflétait sur le carreau de la fenêtre.  
>- Bones. Osais-je dans un murmure.<br>- Allez vous-en! Répondit une voix blanche.  
>Jamais je n'avais entendu un tel désarroi dans son timbre. Elle me repoussait comme tout le monde. Elle refusait qu'on la prenne en pitié. Elle préférait sa solitude à une main tendue. Que devais- je faire? Accepter son choix ou forcer sa résistance, sachant qu'elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à rebâtir avec mille fois plus de volonté tous ces murs que j'avais mis des années à détruire, à force de patience, de détermination à l'ouvrir au monde. Je vis ses épaules trembler imperceptiblement comme si elle pleurait en silence.<br>- Bones, regardez-moi. Fis-je avec le plus de tendresse possible, ma main juste sur son épaule qu'elle dégagea d'un geste brusque me tournant toujours le dos.  
>- Très bien. Vous savez quoi: je vais m'asseoir ici et attendre que vous vouliez bien m'adresser la parole. Je reviendrai jour après jour jusqu'à celui où vous en aurez assez. Où vous me direz clairement, les yeux dans les yeux qu'il n'y a plus aucune chance pour nous. Je serai patient, Bones. Vous savez comme je peux l'être! J'ai déjà rabaissé ma fierté aujourd'hui. Vous m'avez blessé dans mon orgueil en me repoussant, je suis parti loin espérant vous oublier. C'est mon arrogance qui a parlé lorsqu'Hannah est apparue. Je me persuadais que c'est vous qui aviez tord d'avoir refusé et je voulais vous prouvez que vous n'étiez pas la seule à pouvoir me rendre heureux. Aujourd'hui je sais que c'est moi qui m'illusionnais. Vous êtes la seule, l'unique qui pouvez satisfaire mon cœur ou finir de m'anéantir. Ma vie, mon futur est entre vos mains. Finis-je encore plus bas. Je ne savais même pas si elle m'avait entendu mais je me sentais mieux. Maintenant je me sentais en paix avec moi-même. <p>


	16. Chapter 16: Le pouvoir de l'inconscient

**Un grand Merci à celles , fidèles qui laissent un comm. merci cela fait vraiment plaisir.**  
><strong>alors pour vous la suite<strong>

**16: Pouvoir de l'inconscient**

- Mademoiselle Brennan, au bureau du proviseur immédiatement! Un ordre qui avait claqué comme un coup de fouet du professeur Lestrang.  
>Il avait le visage congestionné sous la colère. Court sur pattes avec ses yeux porcins, il me regardait de toute sa hauteur. Il n'avait aucun mal, j'avais presque deux têtes de moins que lui. Pourtant à aucun moment, je ne baissais les yeux, sûre de moi et butée. Je le savais, je savais que j'avais raison et lui tort. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est professeur qu'on est omniscient. Cette fois, en entrant dans la classe, j'avais décidé qu'il était temps de me rebeller. L'entendre divaguer à propos d'un ''simple détail de l'histoire'' me rendait folle.<br>Trois semaines plutôt, j'étais rentrée du collège passablement énervée, ce qui évidemment n'avait pas échappé à mon père. Je m'étais ouverte à lui sur le sujet de ma contrariété mais refusais catégoriquement qu'il rencontre l'enseignant et le directeur. Je pouvais régler moi-même le problème. Du haut de mes quatorze ans, j'étais déjà très indépendante. Lorsque j'avais des problèmes à l'école, je ne me précipitais pas dans les girons de mon frère pour qu'il me défende. Sans être bagarreuse, je savais déjà corriger mes détracteurs hors de l'enceinte de l'établissement, de préférence, pour ne pas avoir de retombées néfastes sur mon dossier scolaire. J'étais une excellente élève, vouée à un bel avenir selon mes professeurs et Russ gardait, de loin, un œil sur moi, au cas où!  
>Avec papa nous étions allés assister à une conférence donnée par des rescapés des camps de concentrations nazis. J'avais été horrifiée des documents qu'ils avaient apportés. Du récit de leurs témoignages relatant toute l'horreur qu'ils avaient vécue là-bas, à la merci de sadique sans une once d'humanité ou périssant sous les expériences de pseudo scientifiques totalement fous. Cette vieille femme nous avait raconté comment, elle, seulement encore jeune avait vu de ses propres yeux, des mères étouffer leur enfant, à peine sorti de leur ventre, pour lui éviter qu'un être abjecte ne lui fracasse la tête contre le mur en souriant. C'était immonde et pourtant cela avait eut lieu.<p>

Un cri déchirant perça le silence de la chambre et je me réveillais en sursaut. Bones était assise dans le lit, les yeux grands ouverts mais perdue dans un monde d'horreur. Ses traits reflétaient une telle frayeur que je me précipitais à ses côtés pour l'entourer de mes bras. Contrairement à ce que je redoutais, elle ne chercha pas à me repousser, au contraire elle m'avait agrippé comme un naufragé s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage, s'enfonçant contre moi comme semblant vouloir disparaitre, ses sanglots, ses larmes qui maintenant mouillaient ma chemise, lacéraient mon cœur comme si le plus immonde des démons m'arrachait la poitrine. Avec une infinie douceur, je resserrais mon étreinte pour lui communiquer ma chaleur, elle semblait glacée, secouée de frissons.  
>- Chut Bones. Calmez-vous, je vous en supplie. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. C'est fini. Je suis là.<br>Durant plusieurs minutes, nous sommes restés ainsi, enlacés, cœur contre cœur, le mien battant à un rythme effréné de la sentir là, tout contre moi, priant comme un fou que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Elle reprenant doucement son calme. Je caressais délicatement ses cheveux, j'avais sa peau contre la mienne, je tentais de m'imprégner de ses flagrances que j'avais seulement pu frôler jusqu'ici. Mes lèvres comme des papillons légers, effleuraient subrepticement sa chevelure, juste un coin de nuque, le lobe de son oreille tandis que je continuais à l'appeler de tous ces mots d'amour que je voulais lui avouer depuis si longtemps. Je la sentis, petit à petit, se détendre et bientôt sa respiration redevint régulière malgré quelques sanglots qu'elle étouffa dans son sommeil. Ses mains retombèrent doucement sur sa poitrine lorsque je la réinstallais plus confortablement. Jamais je ne l'avais vue aussi fragile, aussi vulnérable. Elle se recroquevilla sur le côté, comme un animal blessé au pied d'un arbre, prêt à renoncer à se battre et se laisser mourir. Il était totalement hors de question que je la laisse s'enfoncer dans sa souffrance même si je ne pouvais qu'imaginer la douleur de perdre un si petit être qu'on sent grandir dans son ventre et sur lequel on a fondé tant d'espoirs. Je m'installais, ma joue contre sa nuque, sa main dans la mienne, mon bras passé sous sa taille, l'autre l'encerclant amoureusement, guettant le moindre soubresaut, mon corps collé à ses formes, calquant mon souffle au sien, transformant ainsi le froid en elle en une douce tiédeur. Dans les petites heures du matin, elle s'agita encore, peut-être paniquée de se sentit entravée.  
>- Chut Bones. Lui chuchotais-je. Rendors-toi mon ange. Je suis là, je suis à toi, je ne partirai pas. Juste quelques mots qui durent la rassurer car presque aussitôt elle se détendit.<p>

Le bruit de la douche dans la salle de bain me sortit du sommeil mais je gardais les yeux fermés avec l'impression désagréable qu'il manquait quelque chose. J'avais froid et pourtant la couverture me recouvrait entièrement. Quelqu'un sans doute me l'avait ramenée sur les épaules. Encore somnolente, j'avais du mal à savoir si cette nuit, il avait été vraiment prés de moi ou si ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je me redressais pour apercevoir sa veste sur le dossier du fauteuil lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.  
>- Bonjour mademoiselle Brennan. Bien dormie? Vous semblez plus reposée. Constata la sage femme tout en me prenant ma tension. 11,6 un peu bas mais avec du repos, cela devrait s'arranger. Avez-vous encore des contractions? Alors que la porte de la salle de bain s'entrouvrait pour laisser Booth sortir les cheveux humides. Nos regards s'accrochèrent intensément.<br>- Oh pardon, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un! S'excusa la jeune femme.  
>- Aucun mal, madame. C'est moi qui n'ai normalement rien à faire ici. Répondit Booth sans me quitter des yeux. Il semblait retenir son souffle en attente d'un mot de moi pour partir ou rester. Sur son visage une palette d'émotions qu'étrangement je n'avais aucun mal à interpréter. La tristesse car à la question de la nurse ses traits s'étaient tendus. Le doute, incertain sur la conduite à tenir. Mais l'instant d'après une brillance dans ses prunelles brunes où je pouvais revoir ce regard qu'il n'avait accordé qu'à moi durant des années.<br>L'infirmière toussota, gênée d'être le témoin de cet échange silencieux et intime.  
>C'était un instant décisif, quelqu'un devait rompre le silence. Me détournant de son regard, je lui tendais la main pour qu'il s'approche tandis que je répondais.<br>- Non je crois que c'est fini. Fis-je posant ma main sur mon ventre en baissant les yeux. Cette ceinture est-elle encore indispensable? M'informais-je encore.  
>Je sentis une main forte, aux doigts fins enserrer ma main et sa chaleur s'immiscer en moi, mon cœur s'éveilla à l'instant-même comme sortit d'une nuit sans fin.<br>- J'ai peur que vous ne deviez garder ce cardan un moment. Le médecin va bientôt passer. Vous lui poserez la question mais cet engin de torture vous évitera une éventuelle éventration. Si vous voulez vous rétablir vite et bien, j'ai peur qu'il ne faille en passer par là. Et pensez à l'avenir… sous-entendit-elle en souriant.  
>- Très bien, je me rends! Répondis-je avec l'impression que ce n'est pas que sur ce point que je devrai rendre les armes aujourd'hui.<br>- Parfait! Voilà qui est raisonnable! Vous prenez votre température pendant que je vous fais apporter le petit déjeuner. On devrait bien trouver une tasse pour vous! S'adressa-t-elle à mon partenaire.  
>Lui, lui sourit seulement avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Juste le silence et nos yeux qui se confondaient, qui conversaient dans ce nouveau jour qui venait d'éclore.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17: Premier pas

**merci à Fandebones, Nath16 et Arroganz , Miminoon, Sara-and-Gil or TandBLF, Jannicool37 et Crocdu74**

**Fandebones: qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris petite chouchou? **  
><strong>Nath16 et Arroganz , la voili <strong>  
><strong>Mimimoon: ben oui ça fait partie des accidents de la vie...mais que cela ne te rende pas triste<strong>  
><strong>Jannicool37: Merci à toi. Si cela t'as plus, je suis ravie<strong>  
><strong>Sara-and-Gil or TandBLF. cros, cros bien chouchou que tu viennes. Bises <strong>  
><strong>CROCdu74: Il ne pouvait en être autrement...<strong>

**17: Premier pas**

Nous nous regardions sans savoir qui devait parler en premier.  
>- Ok Bones, on va y aller tout doucement, hein! Murmura finalement mon partenaire en pressant un peu plus ma main alors qu'il jetait un rapide coup œil vers l'entrée.<br>Me méprenant sur le sens de sa phrase.- je devrais peut-être attendre une infirmière, je ne me sens pas capable d'aller à la salle de bain toute seule. Fis-je me détestant déjà de montrer ma faiblesse.  
>Il sourit. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former ce sourire qui m'avait tant manqué, celui qui lui montait jusqu'aux yeux et les faisaient pétiller comme des milliers d'étoiles.<br>- Ok je recommence. Un peu confus. - Nous deux, on va prendre notre temps, Bones. Réapprendre à se découvrir…  
>- Mais nous nous connaissons déjà! Puis je capitulais. - Je…. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas.<br>- Vous avez de moi, une image faussée par vos sentiments, Bones. Mais moi-même j'ai du mal à me souvenir de qui j'étais avant de partir, j'ai changé pendant ces sept mois loin d'ici et je n'aime pas l'homme que je suis devenu. Vous avez fait des efforts considérables pour moi, pour me cacher votre souffrance, pour ne pas ternir la petite vie que je m'étais fabriquée et comment vous ais-je remerciée? En vous traitant comme une simple collègue sans importance particulière. Mon orgueil de mâle alpha comme vous dites a prit le dessus en piétinant votre sensibilité, votre cœur. Alors qu'elle voulait me faire taire. - Non, cette fois laissez-moi parler, Bones. C'est moi qui vous ai dit qu'entre partenaire, il ne devait pas y avoir de secrets, cela ne voulait pas dire que je devais me pavaner devant vous sans aucune pudeur. Surtout après ce que nous avions vécu et partagé tous les deux. Camille à raison vous savez. Sans se l'avouer à haute voix, cet « au revoir » à l'aéroport était particulier, on s'est promis implicitement quelque chose. Et j'ai trahi cette promesse…  
>La jeune femme sentit une nouvelle tristesse survenir à l'évocation de ce départ qui, pour elle, représentait le besoin, certes de faire le point sur toutes ces émotions, ces sentiments qui venaient parasiter la perception de son quotidien mais aussi cet éloignement nécessaire pour prendre des résolutions, des décisions qui, elle en était consciente, changeraient son existence à son retour.<br>Donner une chance à son partenaire était la suite logique à cette amitié qui les unissait depuis des années, à cette attirance physique refoulée dés le premier jour. Une suite inéluctable pour ne pas perdre un jour cet homme qui était devenu, au fil du temps, un partenaire exceptionnel, prévenant et loyal, un ami et plus tard encore son meilleur ami et confident jusqu'au jour inévitable où il avait voulu aller plus loin. Le hasard, bien que ce terme ne la satisfasse pas, lui avait offert de rencontrer cet homme fabuleux, pourquoi risquer de tout perdre au profit de quelque chose à laquelle, elle ne croyait même pas. Il s'était fait persuasif pour la convaincre de la véracité de cette communion entre deux êtres et Tempérance avait nié avec force tous ces petits signes avant coureurs qui auraient dû lui faire comprendre qu'elle tombait irrémédiablement sous son charme. Ces pincements inexplicables dans la poitrine lorsqu'il détournait ses yeux pour regarder d'autres femmes, cette sensation de vide et de solitude lorsqu'il n'était pas là, cette impression de bien être et de joie lorsqu'il était à ses côtés même dans des situations qui n'avaient rien d'agréables. Son cœur qui s'affolait parfois juste au son de sa voix ou lorsqu'il la couvait de son regard tendre. Des choses incompréhensibles pour elle et qu'elle se refusait à expliquer. Et à son retour, cette gifle en plein cœur quand il avait parlé d'Hannah. Et tous ces mois, ces semaines, ces jours à le voir heureux alors qu'il ne restait rien pour elle à part quelques miettes de sourire ou de minutes volées à se contenter de l'avoir un instant à elle.  
>Booth regardait la jeune femme, inquiet, ses yeux était fermés, sa main dans la sienne s'était crispée et maintenant une larme solitaire tentait de franchir la barrière de ses cils. Le pli amer de sa bouche accentuait son air malheureux, sans doute prisonnière dans un monde d'infortune.<br>Tenaillé entre son désir de se faire pardonner sa conduite de ces derniers mois et la culpabilité d'être responsable de la perte du bébé et de la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligé, Booth ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire, rester et imposer sa présence ou se retirer en espérant qu'un jour, elle soit peut-être prête à l'absoudre. Bien que son cœur éclate, que sa tête tourne à la seule pensée de devoir s'éloigner d'elle, il tenta de soustraire sa main à la sienne presque froide et amorça le geste de lever. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux paniquée, ramenée brutalement à la réalité.  
>- Vous partez? Murmura-t-elle frémissante de peur. - Ne partez pas. Alors que sa voix vibrait de larmes étouffées.<br>- Vous voulez que je reste? Demanda l'homme incertain.  
>Bones inclina la tête, le suppliant des yeux.<br>Bouleversé par sa détresse, émerveillé par l'éclat de ses prunelles azurées, quémandant son attention, une émotion intense prit possession de lui qui s'approcha presque chancelant pour déposer un baiser furtif au coin de ses lèvres trop souvent pensées. Tempérance ferma les paupières comme pour savourer plus encore la caresse délicieuse de ce premier contact sucré et emprunt d'une douceur infinie. Lorsqu'elle releva celles-ci, c'est pour se perdre dans le regard à la fois tendre et timide de son partenaire. Il n'eut plus de doute quand un soupir de contentement souleva la poitrine de la jeune femme dont le sourire révélait maintenant le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé, non seulement leur complicité mais aussi son amour.  
>Ils rayonnaient tous les deux, front contre front, leurs souffles se mêlant alors que leurs cœurs s'étaient emballés. A contre cœur, ils durent se séparer lorsque une petite employée entra dans la chambre pour apporter le petit déjeuner. En silence, il versa le café de la petite cruche dans les deux tasses. Une sorte d'intermède nécessaire pour retrouver leur calme après cet instant si fort.<p>

Bones poussa devant moi, la moitié de sa tartine avec un sourire hésitant.  
>- Je ne vais pas vous piquer le pain de la bouche, Bones? Fis-je en repoussant celle-ci.<br>- Vous savez que je ne mange pas beaucoup le matin mais vous si!  
>- Ouais, dites toute de suite que je dévore. Plaisantais-je faussement en colère.<br>- Bien sûr que non mais vous mangez bien, j'ai déjà pu le constater. Répondit-elle soulagée que j'entre dans la plaisanterie.  
>- Ok, mais c'est le plus important repas de la journée. Je…<br>Deux petits coups à la porte et sans attendre de réponse, une chevelure brune, un visage souriant passa la tête dans l'embrasure et se redressa surprise de trouver déjà quelqu'un au chevet de son amie. Sur le coup, Angéla ne savait quelle attitude adopter mais après un instant de flottement où elle sembla nous scruter, ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un léger sourire. Elle s'approcha du pied du lit, nous regarda encore indécise sur notre situation.  
>Je plongeais encore une fois mes yeux dans ceux de ma partenaire comme une permission de rassurer sa meilleure amie. Evidemment nous devions encore parler afin que plus aucun obstacle de subsiste entre nous mais j'attrapais tout de même sa main délicatement dans la mienne et déposais sur le bout de ses doigts un léger baiser révérencieux et plein de chaleur tandis que Bones baissait les yeux.<br>Angéla, avait les prunelles brillantes d'émotion lorsqu'elle nous demanda d'un ton bouleversé:  
>- Est-ce que cela veut dire …que vous deux...En nous désignant tout à tour.<br>- Si Bones est prête à me supporter. Répondis-je anxieux en croisant le ciel de ses prunelles adorées. Celle qui était ma partenaire, mon amie, l'astre de ma vie depuis longtemps m'offrit un sourire resplendissant.  
>- Oh! C'est trop beau. S'écria l'artiste en fondant en larme avant de prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. - tu verras, tu verras Brenn, jamais tu ne regretteras. Il t'aime, je l'ai toujours dit. Et vous! En me donnant la même accolade chaleureuse. - Je vous préviens, si vous lui faites du mal, j'vous descends! Même si Brenn n'est pas facile à comprendre parfois, que je ne vous surprenne pas à poser les yeux ailleurs que sur elle.<br>- Promis Ange! La rassurais-je. - Comment j'ai pu être aussi…  
>- Chut. Pas aujourd'hui s'il vous plait. M'interrompit Bones. - Ne gâchons pas ce premier jour, vous voulez? Nous murmura-t-elle.<br>- Tu a raison ma douce. Aujourd'hui c'est juste nous. Fis-je en pressant rapidement ses lèvres.

alors un petit commentaire... bouton bleu qui rend heureux :-) 


	18. Chapter 18:Impératifs

**merci à Fandebones, Nath16 et Arroganz , Miminoon, , et Crocdu74**

**LoveBB: Merci à toi  
>Nath16: à la crème, hihi<br>Fandebones: non, non seulement encore 2 chapitres petite chouchou, j'avais prévenu au début  
>Arroganz : plaisir que cela te plaise<br>Mimimoon: c'est doux hein!  
>Crocdu74 heu c'est en projet là maintenant ce roman, mais faut que je termine toutes mes histoires en cours et y'en a un paquet...**

**.Période pré dépressive, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette saison7? je retrouve plus le Booth amoureux, on le dirait coincé par le bébé. l'agent Shaw pot de colle et encore si c'est que ça! Brennan fait ce qu'elle peut mais il l'aide pas quand même... **

**je vous préviens, pas le moral, j'écris des horreurs. please en fin de chapitre...**

**18: Des impératifs **

**Finalement, sous l'insistance de ma petite amie. Que ce nom soufflait doux à mes oreilles. Ma petite amie. J'étais donc retourné travailler sans prendre de congés. Bones ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à Hacker, m'assurant que maintenant tout allait bien. Elle avait argumenté qu'elle aurait plein de visites, Angela et Jack déjeuneraient avec elle dans la chambre les prochains jours, Camille, son père, Russ et sa famille devraient venir aussi. Le médecin nous avait rassuré quand aux blessures abdominales; avec un bon corset, dans deux mois, elle pourrait reprendre ses activités pleinement, pour une future grossesse un an serait nécessaire pour que les muscles tiennent un poids supplémentaire. Elle l'avait abreuvé de questions techniques auxquelles il avait répondu patient jusqu'à la dernière.  
>- Et dans combien de temps pourrais-je sortir? Demain? Avec un sourire candide.<br>- Certainement pas mademoiselle Brennan! Je vous garde huit jours et….alors qu'elle allait répliquer. - Pas de négociation possible avec moi! Il est absolument hors de question que vous sortiez avant. Le jour où je vous reverrai ici, c'est pour mettre au monde un bébé en bonne santé et c'est impératif pour que cette grossesse se déroule sans problème. Huit jours alitée. Précisa-t-il. - Vous ne vous levez qu'en cas de besoin.  
>Un mètre quatre vingt dix, cent quinze kilos environ, la stature imposante de cet obstétricien dénotait avec ses grandes mains qui recueillaient avec mille précautions la vie, un tout petit être entre ses dix doigts disproportionnés, des crevettes de trois kilos en moyenne. C'est son sourire bienveillant qui finit de persuader Bones.<br>- Très bien. Fit-elle un sourire aux lèvres malgré tout. - Je sais renoncer quand je sens ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Un an souffla-t-elle encore. C'est long.  
>- Et bien, rien ne vous empêche en attendant de faire comme au théâtre. Répétition générale et ce jour là, vous serez fin prête! Fit le praticien en riant.<br>Je tentais de comprendre l'allusion lorsque Bones se mit à rougir délicieusement en posant les yeux sur moi.  
>- Finalement j'ai énormément de temps à rattraper. Vous avez raison.<br>Nous avions, durant cette semaine à la clinique, passés sous silence, cette fameuse discussion que nous devions avoir impérativement pour repartir sur de bonnes bases. Éclaircir tous ces non dits, ces malentendus, parler de cette souffrance que nous nous étions causées l'un à l'autre pour nous retrouver enfin tels que nous n'aurions jamais dû nous quitter. Ce que nous avions construit ensemble durant presque six ans était trop beau pour le gâcher avec des peurs, des doutes, de remords ou des regrets. L'avenir nous ouvrait ses bras et nous devions saisir notre chance à pleines mains, de tout cœur. Ensemble nous pouvions être invincibles. Seuls, nous n'étions plus rien, il nous manquait une part de nous, indispensable et vitale.  
>J'avais prit mon après-midi, Bones devait sortir après le déjeuner. A notre grand étonnement lorsque le médecin avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle, Angéla ne s'était même pas proposée pour chercher sa meilleure amie, l'artiste s'était contentée d'envoyer un regard de biais à l'anthropologue qui s'était tournée alors vers moi, hésitante.<br>Evidemment Bones était déjà parée lorsque j'ouvrais la porte de la chambre. Habillée, son sac sur le lit, prête à détaler comme un lapin, voyant s'ouvrir les barreaux de sa prison.  
>Je m'emparais du bagage en lui souriant. Je comprenais aisément son envie de partir, les hôpitaux n'étaient pas vraiment des lieux agréables où résider, chacun de nous préférait en raccourcir le séjour le plus possible. Malgré la ceinture qui maintenait sa taille, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser ma main au creux de ses reins, un geste dont je m'étais privé durant des mois. Elle me sourit simplement. J'étais venu la voir chaque soir mais les infirmières m'avaient supprimé le privilège de dormir à côté d'elle comme les deux premières nuits. Ce corset lui donnait une démarche guindée presque hautaine pour un étranger mais l'illumination de son visage démentait cette impression. Sa grâce naturelle me faisait plus penser à une ballerine. Je sais, je ne crois pas être très objectif sur ce coup. Elle sembla interrogative au sourire que j'affichais.<br>- Seriez-vous en train de vous moquer? Demanda-t-elle.  
>- Sûr, vous n'avez jamais fait de danse classique, Bones?<br>La question la surpris.  
>- Je n'avais pas la souplesse ni la grâce. Ne vous l'ais-je pas déjà dit?<br>En fait cette conversation semblant légère masquait le malaise de retourner à son domicile pour tous les deux, je crois.  
>Le trajet en voiture se fit presque en silence, juste un instant je lui pressais la main pour l'assurer qu'elle n'avait aucune crainte à avoir. Bones entra dans l'appartement et je la suivais, un peu anxieux tout de même.<br>- Bon, pour commencer un bon café, vous vous installez sur le divan et laissez vous servir. Ordonnais-je gentiment et je partis vers la cuisine. Trois minutes pour préparer un plateau et je retournais au salon, le temps que le liquide passe. La porte interdite était entrouverte et pas de Bones sur le canapé. Mon cœur commença à s'affoler et j'avançais à mon tour, me rappelant le gouffre qui m'avait anéanti la première fois où j'avais pénétré dans cette pièce. Elle était là, au milieu de la chambre, de cette petite nurserie aménagée déjà avec amour et tendresse. Encore un ou deux emballages dans un coin mais le petit lit en bois blanc, déjà paré de draps brodés et d'une couverture pastel, ne semblait plus attendre qu'un bébé. Un mobile à quatre branches était fixé sur un des montants. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, immobile, Bones semblait dans un autre monde dont j'étais exclu. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint aux couleurs douces, des nounours filles et garçons sur des nuages, qui semblaient se faire coucou. Une bonnetière et une commande en harmonie avec le lit et un fauteuil en osier teinté blanc constituaient le mobilier de ce monde à part. Malgré ma peine, je m'approchais doucement derrière elle pour l'envelopper de mes bras, sans brusquerie, juste pour lui rappeler ma présence. Elle inclina sa tête vers moi et je faisais de même, sans dire un mot. Maintenant que nos visages se touchaient, je sentais sa tristesse.  
>- Bientôt Bones. Bientôt ma chérie. Cette chambre abritera notre bébé, je te le promets.<br>Je la sentis frémir imperceptiblement, je la retournais pour voir dans ses yeux des larmes. Elle baissa la tête.  
>- Tu changeras certainement d'avis lorsque je t'aurai dit certaines choses. Me confessa-t-elle. - Mais je dois être entièrement honnête avec toi avant. On ne s'est jamais rien caché, Booth. Je veux que tu saches. Si ensuite tu décides de partir, je comprendrai. Mais sa voix reflétait déjà la terreur de me perdre à nouveau. Ce passage au tutoiement m'ébranlait, cela semblait important.<br>- Rien. Absolument rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis Bones. Tentais-je de la rassurer.  
>Une larme se fraya un chemin sur sa joue mais elle arrêta ma main avant que je ne puisse la cueillir. Mon estomac se retourna, le moment était venu de parler. <strong>

****

alors un petit commentaire... bouton bleu qui rend heureux :-)


	19. Chapter 19: Ces nuits de glace

**désolée pour l'absence, probs informatique , je viens de récupérer mon pc portable**

**merci pour vos comms , je vous adore**

**je profite de ce post pour vous souhaiter une très joyeux Noël avec ceux que vous aimez et que le père Noël soit zentil avec vous...**

****

**Pour celles qui se posent la question du grand aveu, c'est ce qui fait le début de l'histoire...  
><strong>

**19: Ces nuits de glace**

Son calme n'était qu'apparent, debout devant la baie vitrée, droite, sa jambe tremblait nerveusement tandis qu'elle croisait et décroisait ses doigts sans arrêt. Elle m'avait dit de m'asseoir et de la laisser parler. Son regard était perdu au loin lorsqu'elle commença.  
>- J'ai fais une chose horrible avant de partir en Espagne Booth. Je pourrai essayer de vous donner toutes les excuses du monde mais la vérité c'est que je me suis conduite…elle souffla douloureusement. - Je me suis conduite comme une catin. J'avais besoin de ne plus me sentir rejetée, j'avais besoin de me libérer de tous ces regrets, de me punir de toutes la peine que je vous avais fait. C'était nécessaire avant que je passe moi aussi à autre chose. Je voulais détruire la femme en moi pour concrétiser cette envie d'un bébé.<br>- Bones , ce n'est…  
>- Taisez-vous. C'était comme une prière déchirante. - J'ai laissé ces hommes faire de moi ce qu'ils voulaient. Ce dernier week-end résonne encore comme un cauchemar où seul mon corps existait. J'avais besoin une dernière fois de sentir les caresses d'un homme sur moi, comme un animal qui n'en peut plus de lutter. Même si leurs étreintes étaient bestiales, sans amour j'avais besoin de cette chaleur sur ma peau. Plus je sentais la honte m'envahir, plus je me déchainais. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'explosais jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me reste plus aucune force.<br>Je sentais les sanglots dans sa voix mais elle continuait tandis que je serrais les poings.  
>- Le lundi je suis venu travailler mais Angéla a compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, je lui ai tout raconté. Ils feront des parents merveilleux. Voir cette échographie m'a fait réaliser que je ne pouvais plus laisser de temps au temps, les années passent, je devais impérativement me lancer, de toute façon je vous avais perdu, je…<br>Elle tourna ses grands yeux vers moi.- Je suis désolée, je vous avais dit que…je ne vous méritais pas.  
>Dire que son aveu n'avait rien provoqué en moi, eut été mensonge. J'étais en rage. En rage, pas contre elle, contre moi, d'avoir sous-estimé sa détresse. De l'avoir poussée à de telles extrémités pour seulement se sentir un peu aimée, mal, sans égards, sans sentiments pour juste se sentir exister. Ma mâchoire se contactait au rythme de ma fureur et je levais les yeux vers elle. Bones semblait effrayée puis tout son corps affaissa au sol, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, recroquevillée sur elle-même, le visage dans ses mains.<br>Je m'élançais pour m'agenouiller auprès d'elle.  
>- Bones, hé Bones regarde-moi.<br>- Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas, je…entendis-je à travers la barrière de ses mains  
>- Regarde-moi s'il te plait. Ce que je voudrais, là, maintenant, c'est coller une balle à chaque mec qui a osé poser les yeux sur toi. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi impuissant à contrôler ma jalousie, Bones. Mais tu sais quoi? Maintenant on tire un trait sur tour ça, d'accord. J'ai dit que rien ne me ferait changer d'avis et c'est le cas. Fis-je déterminé.<br>Je te promets une chose: c'est que d'ici peu, tu n'auras même plus l'envie de porter les yeux sur qui que soit d'autre que moi! Je t'apprendrai ce que c'est de faire vraiment l'amour avec cette impression que plus rien existe, que tu peux mourir dans la seconde sans aucun regret parce que la dernière personne que tes yeux regardent, c'est la personne que tu aimes.  
>Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, Bones. Sans toi, plus rien n'a de sens. Je t'aime trop pour te perdre encore une fois. Tu comprends? Maintenant viens. C'est fini. Jamais plus nous ne reparlons de ça.<br>Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une étincelle que je ne leur avais jamais vu. J'avais imaginé des milliers de fois le jour où Bones, ma Bones s'ouvrirait aux émotions et comprendrait enfin la vrai signification du mot Amour.  
>Si les gens la trouvaient froide et hermétique sans aucune chaleur, à cet instant le rayonnement de son gracieux visage, les mille soleils de ses yeux étaient à la hauteur de ce que je la savais capable si seulement elle laissait son cœur s'exprimer. Et là, devant moi, la puissance de son amour propulsa mon cœur au firmament du bonheur. Doucement j'approchais mes lèvres pour nous unir dans notre vrai premier baiser. Je la vis tressaillir d'anticipation, comme si elle ne réalisait pas encore qu'elle m'avait définitivement conquit. Ma bouche effleura la sienne sans précipitation, ma main prit sa main pour la poser sur ma poitrine afin qu'elle sente mon cœur qui pulsait comme un fou. J'accentuais la pression pour franchir la barrière de ses lèvres sucrées et là, comme une apothéose nos langues se découvrirent pour s'enrober, se caresser, s'enlacer pour la première fois enfin en harmonie avec nos cœurs qui battaient à tout rompre. Sa main quitta sa place pour trouver ma nuque et se balader dans mes cheveux, m'électrisant de la tête aux pieds. Doucement je la faisais basculer sur le sofa pour la regarder offerte, les paupières mi-closes, une expression indéfinissable sur son visage. Comme quelque chose qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois. Une pointe de fierté m'envahie. Je n'étais que le semeur mais les graines germées étaient au-delà de tous mes espoirs. Les peines et les larmes, la joie de se sentir aimé avait fait naitre un amour magnifique que je récoltais pour moi seul. Certes devrais-je le partager bientôt avec nos enfants mais pour le moment il était tout pour moi.<p>

L'émotion et la fatigue aidant, elle s'était endormie contre mon épaule. J'inclinais doucement son corps pour qu'elle repose sur mes cuisses. Je la regardais dormir. Un sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres et je m'amusais à jouer avec ses boucles brunes. Je retraçais les contours de son visage de mes doigts sans la toucher pour ne pas la réveiller, sa respiration était calme et je réalisais qu'enfin plus rien ne nous séparait du bonheur d'être ensemble. Le chemin avait été long, semé d'embuches, de moments où nous avions bien cru nous perdre mais nous avions vaincus parce que nous nous aimions réellement, profondément et rien ne pourrais jamais plus nous désunir.

Le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, Bon Noël 


	20. Chapter 20: Patience et espoir

**Le dernier chapitre mais j'avais oublié qu'il avait un épilogue... donc on ne se quittera pas aujourd'hui****:-)**

**un énorme merci à celles, ceux ? qui laissent quelques mots. on se sent tellement seul lorsqu'il n'y pas ces comms qui nous tiennent tant à cœur.  
><strong>

**20: Patience et espoir**

C'est comme quelque chose qu'on souhaite très fort durant des années puis qui s'évapore parce que l'on comprend que jamais on ne pourra l'atteindre, alors on baisse les bras, on laisse s'éloigner ce rêve qui semble hors de portée. Et c'est ce que j'avais fait. J'avais muselé mon cœur et l'avais obligé à chercher ailleurs ce que Bones me refusait. Catherine, Clara ou Valérie mais aucune n'avait retenue mon attention bien longtemps jusqu'à ce que je parte, simplement parce que Bones était là, encore assez proche pour qu'inconsciemment j'espère encore. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur, dit-on…c'était plus facile à des milliers de kilomètres de tenter d'effacer son sourire, de me confondre dans le bleu de ses yeux, de recouvrir le son de sa voix par les tirs d'obus, les rafales des balles qui sifflent à vos oreilles, jusqu'au jour où il s'estompe complètement. Alors seulement j'étais libre et le hasard avait mis sur ma route Hannah. Aucune nouvelle de Bones que je supposais trop occupée par ses recherches et je me laissais tenter, oublieux de notre promesse silencieuse à l'aéroport, refusant d'écouter mon instinct qui me disait que j'étais en train de commettre l'irréparable. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement aimé Hannah mais à aucun moment je n'avais projeté de fonder une famille avec elle, ça ne m'étais jamais venu à l'esprit. La journaliste était ravissante, intelligente et un jour, elle croiserait le chemin d'un homme qui l'aimerait, qui voudrait un enfant d'elle. Elle avait eut raison, ce n'était pas moi. Le destin est cruel, vous joue parfois des tours pour mieux vous montrer ce que vous allez perdre ensuite. J'avais failli perdre mon âme sœur. La vie de ma vie. Celle pour qui j'aurais franchi les portes de l'enfer le sourire aux lèvres. Bones remua dans son sommeil et je l'entendis glousser doucement. Son rêve devait être agréable. J'aurais voulu pouvoir fusionner mon esprit au sien pour courir aussi dans ses songes. Presque dix neuf mois que nous partagions nos vies, nuits et jours, j'étais le plus heureux homme de la terre. Les deux premiers mois, j'avais absolument tenu à ce que nous allions doucement pour nous redécouvrir afin de retrouver notre complicité, nos petits jeux de séduction qui avaient parsemé ces années à travailler ensemble. Je voulais lui faire la cour, la charmer à l'en faire devenir folle. Difficile d'imaginer qu'elle avait su me rendre au centuple le supplice que je lui imposais jusqu'au soir où nous devions nous retrouver au Diners pour souper.

Flash back  
>J'avais travaillé toute la journée sur le remaniement de nos équipes au bureau, conseil de guerre de tous les responsables. Les heures avaient passées avec une lenteur qui m'avait épuisé. Quelques heures sans Bones et j'échafaudais les pires scénarios, qu'elle réfléchisse encore, qu'elle change d'avis, qu'elle me téléphone pour m'annoncer qu'elle partait à l'autre bout du monde. Je n'avais jamais été aussi rapide pour rentrer chez moi me doucher en vitesse et me changer, Bones m'avait dit par SMS que nous sortions pour souper sans entrer dans le détail. Pressé j'entrais enfin dans le restaurant pour découvrir nos amis attablés et riant. Tous se tournèrent vers moi, suspendant les conversations.<br>- Bones n'est pas encore là? Demandais-je sans pouvoir dissimuler une légère anxiété.  
>- Non. Me répondit Angéla sans cacher une certaine excitation. - Vous avez juste le temps de la rejoindre au restaurant de Gordon. Comme un aigle qui guette sa proie, elle observa ma surprise puis éclata de rire, suivie des autres. Nul doute que tous le monde était dans la confidence sauf moi.<br>- Ben alors? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Fit-elle en me poussant vers la sortie. Ce n'est pas le moment de vous défiler, j'espère que vous serez à la hauteur sexy boy parce que Brenn a sorti le grand jeu… me confia-t-elle mutine.

Dans la voiture, j'étais à mille lieux de ma conduite, j'avais l'impression qu'on avait mis tout les feux de signalisation au rouge juste pour m'empêcher d'atteindre ma destination plus vite. Les rouages de mon cerveau tournaient à cent à l'heure. Puis dans un éclair, je saisie. Ces deux mois étaient passés tellement vite, emporté par ce tourbillon de bonheur qu'étaient mes journées et nos soirées avec ma Bones, je n'avais pas vu les jours défilés. J'étais tellement heureux de l'avoir prés de moi, de pouvoir l'embrasser, poser mes lèvres sur les siennes sans qu'elle ne se sauve plus que je me contentais de ces menus plaisirs même si parfois je sentais que je n'étais pas loin de craquer. Son regard sur moi m'électrisait et Bones s'en amusait sans pudeur. Je la surprenais à me mater quelques fois et ses yeux se mettaient à briller une façon tellement gourmande que j'en frissonnais. Fidèle à mes résolutions, je voulais la persuader plus encore que par amour pour elle, j'étais prêt à l'attendre pour cette première nuit que je souhaitais inoubliable. Que malgré mon désir d'elle, je ferais taire mes hormones jusqu'à son complet rétablissement. Et aujourd'hui, c'était sa dernière visite de suivi médical après son accident.  
>J'étais enfin à la devanture du restaurant, le cœur battant et je poussais la porte. Je n'avais jamais amené aucune femme ici, j'aurais eut l'impression désagréable de violer un lieu particulier et l'amitié qui nous unissait tous les deux à Gordon Gordon. Malgré la confiance que je lui accordais, les confidences sur mes sentiments pour Bones, j'avais abandonné l'idée de suivre son conseil d'être patient et garder l'espoir, de tenter plus que mon partenariat avec elle. J'avais appris que notre ami était venu voir Bones dès son second jour d'hospitalisation et depuis, il prenait des nouvelles par Angéla. Je me sentais sans doute un peu honteux d'avoir douté de lui. Une hôtesse me demanda ma réservation avec un grand sourire.<br>- Peut-être au nom de Tempérance Brennan. Répondis-je incertain.  
>- Voulez vous patienter un instant, je vous prie. Puis elle partit vers les portes battantes.<p>

Quelques secondes et la haute stature du chef Gordon passa les portes, gardant le battant ouvert pour laisser paraitre, Bones, sous son bras, les yeux rieurs.  
>Je restais là, figé sous l'apparition. Dès que nos yeux s'accrochèrent, son regard devint plus grave comme indécise, redoutant qu'elle ait peut-être commis une erreur en me faisant la surprise de cette soirée. Peut-être avait-elle encore quelques doutes sur mes sentiments, mon pardon…<br>Elle s'approcha doucement presque timidement, toujours ses yeux rivés dans les miens en quête du plus petit signe de renoncement. Moi j'étais littéralement subjugué. Sa chevelure brune relevée dans un chignon flouté auréolait son visage sublime et laissait sa nuque délicate offerte, le bustier serré jusqu'à la taille soulignait sa généreuse poitrine et dégageait la grâce de ses épaules, la robe rouge sang descendait jusqu'à ses genoux, laissant deviner des jambes parfaites rehaussées d'une paire d'escarpins magnifiquement assortis. La vision était envoûtante et j'étais fasciné. Encore un pas que cette fois je franchis pour la prendre dans mes bras et sceller mes lèvres aux siennes, faisant abstraction du lieu et des gens qui nous entouraient. La souplesse de sa taille sous mes paumes déclencha en moi une onde de choc presque dévastatrice qui fut heureusement stoppée par les applaudissements des dineurs, ravis d'assister à un tel spectacle.

Gordon toujours aussi délicat nous soustrait aux regards en nous menant à la table qu'il avait choisie pour nous , une petite alcôve presque, l'endroit parfait pour un souper en toute intimité. A la lueur de la bougie sur la table, je pouvais voir ses yeux devenus d'un gris vert profond, briller comme des milliers d'étoiles. Je prenais délicatement sa main pour baiser ses doigts fins, toujours mon regard ancré au sien. Nous n'avions pas encore prononcé un mot, surpris sans doute de l'intensité de ce tête à tête. Nous étions déjà sortis diner les semaines passées mais ce soir, nous le savions tous les deux, serait particulier. Ce soir serait le prélude à notre première nuit. La femme forte, entreprenante, directe avait fait place à une créature presque secrète, presque effarouchée de peut-être avoir trop orchestré cette soirée que nous attendions depuis deux longs mois. Incertaine sur ses choix, à la façon de se comporter autrement, Bones semblait attendre mon approbation, suspendue à mon assentiment. Je lui souris tendrement, tentant de projeter dans ce sourire tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle, le bonheur que cela représentait pour moi, de la voir faire autant d'efforts pour me plaire. Je la dévorais des yeux. Sans aucun doute, Angéla avait dû la conseiller pour cette soirée romantique, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui caractérisait Bones jusqu'ici mais elle semblait tant vouloir bien faire.  
>- Si tu avais l'intention de me charmer, j'avoue que je suis définitivement envoûté. Je suis irrémédiablement amoureux de toi pour les milliers d'années à venir. Je t'aime Tempérance Brennan.<br>Quelques secondes passèrent, rendant le temps immobile puis dans un souffle.  
>- Jusqu'à toi, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait aimer quelqu'un avec autant de force. Bones sembla réfléchir encore et dans un murmure rauque. - Je t'aime aussi Seeley Booth pour le temps que tu voudras bien de moi.<br>- Alors là, ma chère Tempérance, j'ai la nette impression que vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de lui avant la fin du monde. Nous fit sursauter Gordon qui nous apportait une bouteille de son meilleur champagne, accompagnée de trois flutes pour trinquer avec nous sur notre futur qu'il souhaita en riant moins chaotique.  
>- Maintenant je vous laisse. Passez une excellente soirée et encore toutes mes félicitations. Il accompagna son souhait d'une bise sur la joue pour Bones et me serra main, la retenant une seconde. - Patience et espoir, n'est-ce pas ce que j'avais dit! Me regarda-t-il dans les yeux comme un père certain de la justesse de son conseil, puis il s'éloigna en souriant.<p>

Deux heures plus tard, vous étions rentrés et dès que la porte se referma sur nous, nous nous laissions submerger par un désir plein de fièvre. Nos sens exacerbés par une attente qui en était devenue presque douloureuse, nous rendaient maladroits. Nous entrecoupions nos phrases, nos mots d'amour de baisers gourmands, avides. Empressés nous marchions vers la chambre, aveugles des meubles bousculés sur notre chemin. Nos gestes gauches pour nous déshabiller mutuellement, tandis qu'elle tentait de faire sauter le cran de ma ceinture, nos bouches toujours collées, nos lèvres scellées, nos langues s'enroulaient dans un ballet divin. Sa robe tomba enfin, révélant à mes yeux la perfection de son corps de déesse encore jamais dévoilé. Je tombais à genoux, en extase, plongeant ma tête dans la soie de son bas ventre tandis qu'elle posait ses mains sur mes épaules, prête, abandonnée, frémissante. Bones grogna, frustrée de ne pas atteindre, elle aussi ma peau, glissa à ma hauteur pour nous étendre sur la moquette épaisse. Sa main frôla l'objet de sa quête à travers mon shorty noir et c'est comme une décharge de dix mille volts qui m'électrisa tout entier, mon sexe encore plus tendu maintenant d'anticipation. Nous nous découvrions, nus comme des vers, fascinés par nos corps pantelants de désirs, nos mains explorant la moindre parcelle de notre épiderme en feu. Ses gémissements m'ouvraient à un monde de plaisir totalement insoupçonné jusqu'ici. L'odeur de son intimité m'enivrait, me faisant presque tourner la tête. J'étanchais ma soif à sa source, récoltant l'élixir de son ravissement de la pointe de ma langue. Je me grisais à l'entendre gémir, reculant encore et encore l'instant, malgré ses supplices, de me glisser en elle. Enfin avant que je ne puisse plus que céder à mon propre plaisir, j'entrais dans sa douce moiteur avec la sensation que je venais d'atteindre l'Eden. Ce paradis qui n'était que pour moi désormais. L'émotion que je vis dans ses yeux brillants, m'émue jusqu'au cœur, encore quelques secondes et la première déferlante de jouissance nous submergea, à la fois brutale et extatique, enfin comblés, nous retombions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à l'extrême limite de nos forces. Je la sentais tout contre moi et je l'enfermais dans l'espace de mes bras, encore tremblante.  
>- Je t'aimerai toujours. Me murmura-telle, des larmes dans la voix.<br>- Jusqu'à la fin des temps, mon amour, je t'aime.

L'Amour, le vrai, l'unique n'a rien d'éphémère, enfin Bones, ma tendre amante, partageait ma vision d'un Amour sans partage, exclusif et aussi magnifique que je l'avais toujours rêvé. Nous aurions encore devant nous des millions de nuits, d'instants magiques comme celui-ci, juste des instants de félicité et d'éternité.

**en attendant la fin, cet épilogue, je vous souhaite déjà, un magique Réveillon et une année 2012 dans la joie, la santé et la prospérité**


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue

**merci , un Enorme Merci à celles qui ont suivis cette histoire et surtout pour celles qui ont laissé quelques mots. Une satisfaction qui me pousse toujours plus loin pour écrire de nouvelles aventures  
><strong>

**Bon, je me suis fait un petit plaisir dans cet épilogue, plus aucune chance de me faire changer, n'est-ce pas? Quand on est fan de Star Trek, on le reste jusqu'au bout! J'espère que vous comprendrez le clin d'œil…  
>Attention âme sensible, pas de sexe mais le plus beau miracle de l'homme en direct pour vous. Hommage à tous les papas et les mamans qui ont vécus déjà ces instants magiques. Pour les autres, je vous explique pas comment ont fait…vous le découvrirez bien un jour!<br>Ceci dit, je, moi enfin Spockette ou T'Pau puisque vous me connaissez sous ces nom! Pas de bol, hein!  
>Je tiens à vous prouver, encore une fois que malgré le marasme émotionnel où HH veut nous faire sombrer. IL est hors de question que JE le laisse couler notre super Equipage. Je résisterai, Vous résisterai avec moi. Quelque soit l'issue de cette fin de saison, nous devons continuer à défendre Notre Booth et Brennan à NOUS. ( et la déception que je peux déceler en ce début de saison 7) Foi de Spockette! Je compte sur vous les filles. Celles qui me lisez et celles qui écrivent aussi. Ne nous laissons pas gagner par la lassitude. A cœur vaillant rien d'impossible et zut, nous sommes toutes pareilles. Pour nous fans française mais aussi vous des pays lointains qui venez sur ce site. Un seul mot d'ordre: on a pas de pétrole mais ont a des idées! Alors HAUT LES CŒURS! <strong>

****

**Épilogue**

**- Booth!  
>Comme souvent la journée avait commencé par un appel téléphonique nous demandant de nous rendre sur une scène probable de crime. Nous nous étions préparés mais ma compagne ne semblait pas dans son assiette ce matin.<br>- Si tu préfères, j'y vais seul et j'amène tout au labo…  
>- Bien sûr que non, Booth. Ce doit être juste ce Tagine qui ne passe pas. Arrête donc de t'inquiéter pour rien. Me répondit Bones en m'appliquant un léger baiser aux coins des lèvres.<br>- Comme tu veux. Tentant maladroitement de respecter son espace vital mais je la trouvais tout de même pâlotte.  
>Elle était penchée sur les restes et commençait son examen lorsque je la vis se relever précipitamment, une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Elle courut presque pour s'isoler devant les gars surpris de l'équipe qui nous accompagnait. A peine le temps de la rejoindre et d'assister impuissant à son malaise, elle se redressa, des larmes au fond des yeux, me fixant avec une intensité qui me troubla puis son visage s'illumina comme des milliers de soleils. Ses prunelles avaient revêtu un bleu magnifique, pleins d'une lueur inespérée.<br>Je la contemplais sans oser comprendre ce qu'elle tentait de m'avouer silencieusement.  
>- Tu crois que…Essayais-je de demander la voix mal assurée.<br>Son sourire, ses yeux, le teint rosé qu'avait prit ses joues, firent bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Je m'élançais vers elle pour la serrer dans le creux de mes bras, frissonnant d'excitation.  
>Juste quelques jours plus tard, nous avions la confirmation que Bones, ma Bones, portait dans son ventre ce bébé qu'elle espérait maintenant depuis des mois. Notre bébé. Un bébé à nous deux.<strong>

**Bien que cette grossesse se passa à merveille malgré les nausées, les petits malaises, l'impression pour Bones de se muer au fil des mois en une « otarie ventripotente » c'était ses mots, je devenais de plus en plus fou de son ventre qui s'arrondissait merveilleusement, de sa poitrine qui s'épanouissait encore plus. Bones était transfigurée, ce sourire énigmatique qui couvrait ses lèvres lors de sa première grossesse était revenu mais mille fois plus flamboyant et cette fois j'étais le responsable de son secret. La première échographie, le premier examen, la première fois où le bébé bougea sous mes paumes m'ouvraient à une expérience exceptionnelle dont je ne voulais absolument rien louper. Cet événement nous le vivions à deux, jour après jour. J'avais tout raté avec Parker même sa naissance et aujourd'hui je pouvais voir grandir cet enfant, notre enfant. Mon fils était fou de joie lui aussi, non seulement il avait retrouvé son docteur Bones mais nous allions lui donner aussi une petite sœur ou un petit frère, bien que secrètement j'espère un fils, comme celui de mon rêve comateux mais une petite fille qui ressemblerait à sa mère me réjouirait tout autant. Bien sûr les fouines étaient aux petits soins pour elle en mon absence et ça l'exaspérait quelques fois mais finalement tout se passait à merveille.**

**Nous étions à la maison, à discuter au salon en buvant un café avec nos amis, Camille, Angéla, Jack et leur petite Kate qui dormait dans la chambre. Ils étaient venus prendre des nouvelles de Bones en congés maternité, et qui naturellement l'avait réduit au strict minimum.  
>Alors qu'elle voulu se relever avec difficulté du sofa pour resservir. Nous la regardâmes amusés.<br>- Vous trouvez ça drôle? Nous demanda Bones faussement fâchée. J'ai l'air d'une baleine échouée sur ce canapé. Fit-elle en tentant de s'en extraire.  
>- Avec ta chance, à peine accouchée, tu retrouveras ta ligne de jeune fille. Lui rétorqua en riant Angéla qui attendait un nouveau petit Hodgins.<br>Une heure plus tard alors que nous étions en plein fou rire, je tournais la tête vers ma compagne qui semblait retenir sa respiration.  
>- Hé, ça va, Bones, chérie? Demandais-je inquiet tout à coup. Elle souffla encore une deux fois avant de relever les yeux sans certitude.<br>- Non. Répondit-elle avec un regard de petite fille qui voudrait donner le change mais semble dépassée.  
>- Ok Brenn, regarde-moi. Que tu le veilles ou non, c'est le moment. Ce bébé veut sortir même si tu es morte de trouille, c'est la dernière ligne droite.<br>- Quoi? Angéla, vous pensez que Bones va…je ne pus aller au bout de ma supposition, une boule s'étant formée dans ma gorge.  
>- Ben oui, sexy boy, qu'est-ce que vous croyez? Que ce bébé va se téléporter dans son berceau sur un claquement de doigts. Nous fit l'artiste en levant les yeux au ciel. - Je vous explique où vous avez déjà oublié les séances de préparation à l'accouchement. Vous savez que ces deux là font la paire! S'amusa-t-elle en prenant Camille et Hodgins à témoin.<br>Et comme un seul homme, nous étions partis pour les urgences à onze heures du soir.  
>Le jour pointait mais Bones était de plus en plus fébrile à mesure que les contractions s'intensifiaient et se rapprochaient. Moi j'avais l'impression de vivre un cauchemar, je voyais la femme que j'adorais se torde de douleur et j'étais planté là à lui tenir la main, impuissant. Chaque fois qu'une sage femme examinait ma compagne, on me faisait sortir et j'en profitais pour aller voir nos amis dans la salle d'attente, reprendre mon souffle, boire un café. Bien qu'ils me rabâchent que tout allait bien se passer, je devenais de plus en plus tendu. C'est une chose d'aller assister avec les autres gars à ces cours préparatoires mais être confronté à l'événement lui- même, c'était une autre histoire. Là aucune répétition, pas moyen de la refaire si on ratait son coup, le travail continuait inéluctablement. Hodgins jouait les cakes pour une fois, lui était déjà passé par là.<br>-Allez Booth, ça ne devrait plus être long maintenant. Me fit Angéla en souriant. - La prochaine fois que vous passerez cette porte, le bébé sera là.  
>J'y retournais pour découvrir Bones paniquée, retenant difficilement ses cris de douleur, tout s'était accéléré en mon absence. Mon cœur palpitait à cent à l'heure.<br>C'est de voir ses mains, si fines et pleines de dextérité habituellement qui me fit une peur bleue. Elles étaient totalement déformées et Bones était incapable de s'en servir. Elle semblait au bord de l'évanouissement, totalement épuisée.  
>- Ok, pas d'affolement. Nous dit l'obstétricien en franchissant la porte. Il jeta un œil expert sur la future maman. - Préparez une perfusion de glucose pour notre petite dame tandis que la sage femme s'affairait rapidement. - C'est juste impressionnant mais ce sont les mains de l'accouchée. Juste une hypoglycémie passagère dû au stress et à l'effort. Monsieur, on va avoir besoin de vous puisque que votre compagne est dans l'incapacité de se tenir, vous aller la replacer.<br>Je le regardais horrifié et perdu, incapable de répondre. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient.  
>- Oh non, non, non. On tombe pas dans les pommes, mon gars, on n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de vous. Ajouta-il en me voyant pâlir.<br>- A nous deux! En reportant son attention sur sa patiente. - On inspire à trois et on pousse. Alors que les traits de ma compagne se crispaient de nouveau. Poussez, poussez, poussez.  
>J'aidais sans savoir si je faisais bien, j'étais à la ramasse, je calquais ma respiration aux deux autres. Encore quelques secondes, je retombais à bout de souffle, les poumons en feu, à plat comme un soufflé qui sort du four.<br>Bones, ma petite guerrière courageuse. Après quelques minutes de panique, la perfusion sembla agir, ses doigts retrouvaient toute leur agilité. Elle me serra la main, plongeant la chaleur de ses yeux dans les miens, confiante malgré la douleur qui s'annonçait à nouveau.  
>- A la prochaine, cette fois c'est la bonne. Prêt? Il nous regarda tout les deux et sans attendre …On inspire et … on pousse allez, allez, poussez poussez poussez, encore , encore, encore , encore et… un cri vint nous surprendre en plein effort. Comme une plainte minuscule. J'étais carrément en apnée et j'allais tourner de l'œil. Moi un agent spécial du FBI, un soldat. Le médecin avait entre ses mains la plus belle créature qu'il m'avait été donné de voir.<br>- Un petit garçon. Vous voulez couper? Demandant-il en me tendant une paire ciseaux.  
>Les mains tremblantes, j'approchais de la zone entre les deux clampes, troublé, ému, bouleversé. Un clac et mon fils, notre fils était délicatement posé sur le ventre de sa mère. Il levait déjà sa tête pour fixer le regard d'azur qui l'avait porté neuf mois. Bones sourit en sueur et épuisée mais fascinée par le petit être qu'elle avait sentit grandir jour après jour. Elle se tourna vers moi tellement belle, tellement courageuse et merveilleuse que je laissais enfin mes larmes sortir sans retenue. D'un geste délicat, ma femme caressa ma joue, toute aussi émue pour m'attirer vers son visage. Ses lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les miennes amoureusement et animés d'une assurance nouvelle.<br>- Tu m'as donné le plus beau bébé du monde. Je t'aime.  
>Bien que le geste soit instinctif lorsque j'approchais ma main pour effleurer ses tout petits doigts, mon garçon s'en saisie avec une force remarquable. Bones fit de même avec sa main pour unir cette nouvelle famille au cœur de cette bulle que nos regards avaient créé pour cet instant magique.<br>Plus tard alors qu'on les préparait tous les deux pour les monter dans la chambre, j'annonçais à mes amis la naissance de Michaël, Hank Booth Brennan. J'étais l'homme le plus chanceux, le plus heureux, le plus comblé de la terre. Après des années à se chercher, à se déchirer, notre Amour avait su résister à tous les obstacles et s'était enfin libéré de ses chaines. Nos cœurs avaient gagné sur la raison. Bones m'aimait, je l'aimais et elle venait de me donner notre premier fils.**


End file.
